Le quatrième Mur
by Miya Morana
Summary: Spoilers 5x03. Slash. Traduction. Les tribulations des frères Winchester sur Internet. Chapitre 9: Celui où Castiel revient, Dean ne sait pas trop quoi faire et Sam ramène un nouveau portable.
1. Partie 1: Historique

**Titre:** Le quatrième Mur  
**Titre original:** Fourth Wall Series  
**Auteur :** Corona (entangled_now sur livejournal)  
**Traductrice:** Miya Morana  
**Correctrice:** Khellar  
**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Lucifer  
**Rating:** PG-13 à NC-17  
**Résumé:** Les tribulations des frères Winchester sur Internet.  
**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, bla bla bla, vous connaissez la suite.  
**Notes:** Spoilers épisode 5.03.

**Partie 1 : Historique **

**Pairing :** Dean/Castiel  
**Rating :** PG-13

S'il y a bien un avantage à avoir Sam avec soi c'est qu'il s'occupe des recherches. Dean est également parfaitement capable de le faire. Ça lui prend juste plus de temps, et il se laisse plus facilement distraire par les sites pornos.

Ce soir cependant, Sam a l'air un peu hors du coup. Il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'ils ont traîné les livres et l'ordinateur portable sur la table. Il n'a même pas râlé quand Dean a enlevé ses bottes, et il râle toujours à ce sujet, ils pourraient être tous deux plein d'impacts de balles que Sam trouverait toujours le temps de lui faire chier pour ça.

Il y a quelque chose de louche.

Dean bascule légèrement sa chaise en arrière, se penche sur le côté pour essayer d'apercevoir un bout de l'écran de Sam.

« Alors, t'as trouvé quelque chose sur cet éventuel monstre-lézard ? »

« Non ! » s'exclame Sam, un peu trop vite et un peu trop fort, et _bon Dieu_, il referme son ordinateur tellement vite que c'est incroyable qu'il ne se casse pas en deux ou n'explose pas.

Dean soulève un sourcil dans sa direction.

« T'étais sur un site porno ? »

Sam sursaute légèrement.

« J'étais pas sur un site porno, » proteste-t-il, et oui, c'est bien son visage coupable, mais avec un air un peu plus perturbé que d'habitude.

« Bien sûr. » Dean ne semble même pas à moitié convaincu. Mais il se retient de presser l'affaire, il se contente de lever les yeux au plafond et trouve un autre livre à parcourir. Il prend un air décontracté en cherchant des empreintes de griffes parmi toutes ces connaissances de troisième main.

Il peut attendre.

Il attend exactement sept minutes.

« J'vais chercher un truc à boire, » décide Sam, et Dean ne réagit pas le moins du monde. « Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Ouais, okay, » dit-il en faisant de son mieux pour fixer une page décrivant ce que font les Vetchs aux intestins de leurs victimes. « Une boisson ça me va. »

Sam disparaît par la porte et Dean passe exactement sept secondes à écouter ses bottes de géant écraser le gravier avant de basculer sa chaise sur le côté, en équilibre sur deux pieds, et de tourner l'ordinateur de Sam vers lui.

Sam n'efface jamais l'historique, parce que Dean s'est trop souvent assis sur le clavier, renvoyant au néant des heures de recherches.

Dean clique au hasard dans la sélection de pages du menu.

Il lui faut quatre phrases pour comprendre ce qu'il est en train de lire, quatre phrases très descriptives, voire carrément graphiques.

Il lit du porno sur un ange.

Quant à lui, Dean, il est clairement décrit dans les moindres détails.

Il se balance un peu plus sur sa chaise et fait défiler le texte, et le fait défiler encore un peu. Deux pages plus loin il est en train de dépuceler un ange, avec tous les détails, et _bon sang_ ce faux Castiel est souple–

La chaise sur laquelle il est assis décide qu'elle en a assez de ces conneries, _merci beaucoup_, et le laisse tomber brutalement et douloureusement sur le sol, dans un grand fracas.

Il reste affalé là quelques minutes et se demande comment diable il pourrait avoir le temps de tuer des monstres quand il est sensé baiser autant.

Et pourquoi c'est toujours avec des mecs ?

Aussi, _putain_, il a mal au dos maintenant .

Maladroitement, il se remet sur ses pieds et ramène sa chaise en place, se plonge à nouveau dans son livre–

« Merde. » Il tend de nouveau le bras à travers la table et referme la fenêtre sur l'ordinateur de Sam, avant de s'affaler de nouveau en prenant l'air de n'avoir rien fait du tout pendant que Sam n'était pas là.

Il est plutôt impressionné par sa propre furtivité : il pense qu'il parvient à avoir l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir quand Sam revient avec deux cocas et une expression irritée et fatiguée. Toutefois, maintenant que Dean sait que son frère lit du porno à son sujet, il trouve franchement incroyable qu'il puisse avoir l'air aussi raisonnable.

« Alors, » commence Dean sur un ton neutre, puis il fait une légère pause, juste assez longue pour que Sam prenne une bonne gorgée de coca. « Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu lis du faux porno sur Cas et moi ? »

Le coca termine sa course sur le mur et, à en juger par le son d'étranglement qu'émet Sam, dans le trou du dimanche.

S'ensuivent un long moment de toux, quelques inspirations rauques, puis le silence.

Dean pense qu'il a peut-être _vraiment_ tué Sam.

Mais non, il y a une nouvelle quinte de toux, bruyante, et Sam rejoint le monde des vivants.

Dean relève la tête.

« Parce que sérieusement, c'était peut-être bizarre que j'y trouve sur ton ordi, mais je crois que ce qui est encore plus bizarre, c'est que toi tu aies ça dessus. »

« J'y ai pas cherché sciemment, » proteste Sam. « J'ai pas... écoute, je parlais à Chuck, et il reçoit plein de ces trucs, et il ne veut pas t'en parler parce qu'il pense que tu vas... » Sam s'arrête pour tousser, lui lance un regard torve puis tousse à nouveau. « Il pense que tu va flipper, ou en faire toute une montagne. »

Sam a toujours l'air énervé, un air énervé bizarre, comme si on lui avait volé son...

« Mec ? T'es quand même pas en colère parce qu'Internet n'est plus obsédé par l'idée qu'on couche ensemble ? »

Sam le regarde avec son expression qui signifie clairement "va te faire foutre", mais Dean s'amuse beaucoup trop pour lâcher l'affaire si facilement.

« Si, c'est ça ! »

« C'est pas vrai, c'est juste que... » Sam a l'air presque misérable. « Maintenant on me voit à peine dans les fanfics, et quand j'y suis je suis méchant, ou je me fais tuer. »

Là, il n'y a pas moyen pour que Dean ne se marre pas.

« Dean, je suis sérieux ! » J'essaie juste... » Sam soupire, impuissant. « J'essaie juste de comprendre pourquoi les gens ne m'aiment pas. Ou au moins pourquoi tout à coup ils préfèrent Castiel alors que Chuck écrit sur nous deux depuis... »

Dean lui balance un livre à la figure.

« Aïe ! »

« Sérieux, me fais pas recommencer, » râle Dean. « On dirait une gamine de douze ans. C'est pas un concours de popularité. »

C'est à peu près le moment exact que choisit Cas pour apparaître, prouvant qu'il a un timing épique, et permettant à Dean de se marrer en voyant Sam se figer comme un cerf sur le point de se faire tirer dessus dans les secondes qui suivent.

« Salut Cas, » lance Dean, de façon bien trop joyeuse et relax selon Sam. Dean lui fait un grand sourire, parce que ce n'est pas lui qui lisait en cachette du porno sur un ange du Seigneur. Il n'a aucune raison d'avoir honte.

Enfin, pas plus que d'habitude, quoi.

Sam essaie de faire comme s'il ne trouvait pas presque impossible de regarder Cas. Et c'est bien fait, ça lui apprendra à lire du porno sur un ange toute la matinée. Honte à toi, Samuel Winchester.

Castiel est apparemment d'humeur observatrice, à moins qu'il ne soit toujours suspicieux quand Sam agit de façon suspicieuse.

« Ne fait pas attention à Sam, il est juste fâché parce qu'on couche tout le temps ensemble pour de faux, toi et moi, maintenant, » explique Dean.

« Dean ! » Sam prend tellement bien une voix scandalisée, c'est presque trop facile.

Castiel lui jette un regard en coin, de cet air totalement perplexe qu'il a, et n'essaie absolument pas d'enlever ses vêtements ou de molester qui que ce soit. Ce qui est probablement une bonne chose.

« Dean, _bon Dieu_, tu ne peux pas dire des trucs comme ça, » le gronde Sam, comme si l'ange allait prendre feu spontanément s'ils se risquaient à prononcer le mot "sexe" devant lui. Dean devrait probablement rappeler à Sam, à un moment ou à un autre, que Castiel peut probablement lire dans ses pensées et a par conséquent été exposé à toutes les perversités qui sont jamais passées par la tête de Dean. S'il devait prendre feu, il l'aurait déjà fait.

Sam affiche un air indécis pour encore cinq secondes, puis ferme son ordinateur portable et l'emmène dans la pièce adjacente, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Castiel a toujours l'air perplexe.

« Au moins avec toi je suis dessus, » décide Dean, avant de retourner à la recherche de monstres-lézards.


	2. Partie 2: MarquePages

**Partie 2 : Marque-Pages**

**Pairing :** Dean/Castiel  
**Rating :** PG-13

« Alors, tu comprends maintenant ? » demande Dean, la bouche encore à moitié pleine de bacon, de laitue et de tomate.

Castiel affiche toujours son air de "ceci est un problème difficile" de l'autre côté de la table. En fait, son visage porte cette expression depuis que Dean a commencé à lui expliquer.

« Les fans tentent de développer ce qui vous arrive à Sam et toi dans les livres, avec leurs propres histoires, concernant vos aventures et vos relations, souvent de manière sexuelle, » essaie-t-il prudemment.

« Très souvent de manière sexuelle. » Dean s'attaque à un morceau de laitue qui tente de se faire la male. « Mais grosso modo c'est ça, oui. »

« Et pensent-ils qu'il s'agit de la réalité ? » demande Castiel.

Dean émet un bruit malpoli tout en mâchant et hausse les épaules.

« Qui sait. » Il songe à offrir la moitié de son sandwich à Cas, mais il se contenterait sûrement de le regarder, et ce serait un gâchis terrible d'un délicieux sandwich. « Je pense qu'ils _aimeraient_ probablement que ce soit vrai, s'ils savaient qu'on existe réellement, ce qui n'est pas le cas... »

« Et Internet est l'endroit où ils rendent public ces développements pour d'autres individus partageant leur point de vue ? » Castiel arrive à donner l'impression que ce n'est pas si cinglé que ça.

« Ouais, parce qu'Internet, c'est pour le porno. »

Dean avale la moitié de son coca pendant que Cas rumine cette nouvelle information.

« Donc, quoi qu'il en soit, apparemment les anges leur plaisent, ou au moins tu leur plais, et dans les livres on a une alchimie d'enfer. Et maintenant Sam est vexé parce qu'ils ont arrêté d'écrire des histoires où lui et moi couchons ensemble pour en écrire des où toi et moi on couche ensemble. Il a l'impression d'être rejeté parce qu'il n'a personne à baiser, et il est souvent méchant– »

Castiel a l'air brièvement choqué.

« Dans les fanfics, » clarifie rapidement Dean. « Il est méchant dans les fics maintenant, ou il est au moins très jaloux. » Dean s'arrête assez longtemps pour démolir un peu plus son sandwich. « Il essaie de comprendre pourquoi les gens te préfèrent. »

Castiel fronce les sourcils, comme s'il ne comprenait toujours pas. En général, les gens comprennent facilement les subtilités d'une conversation, et Dean n'a toujours pas l'habitude de devoir les agiter sous le nez de Castiel puis les expliquer en détails quand celui-ci ne comprend toujours pas. C'est comme tenter d'expliquer les choses à un enfant qui serait à la fois un génie catégorique dans ses jugements et légèrement retardé.

Il espère sincèrement que Castiel n'a pas entendu sa dernière remarque.

« Tu as... » Dean fait une grimace. « En quelque sorte, tu as volé une partie de ses fans, et tu m'as volé moi, si tu veux. Quand on s'est enfuis tous les deux. »

« On ne s'est jamais enfuis nulle part, » répond Castiel, la tête penchée sur le côté, confus. Mais pour être honnête, il y a là bien trop de choses par lesquelles être confus.

Dean s'essuie les mains sur son jeans.

« Toute cette période où Sam et moi nous étions disputés... » Il s'arrête, regarde l'ange d'un air qui en dit long par-dessus son sandwich. Il n'a pas vraiment besoin de clarifier de quelle période affreuse il s'agit, parce que Cas le sait déjà. « Je crois que Chuck en est arrivé à ce moment-là dans les livres publiés. Donc ces temps, toi et moi on est très proches. »

« Et dans ces œuvres nous accomplissons de grandes choses ensemble. » La voix de Castiel contient peut-être une touche prudente d'optimisme.

Dean n'a pas vraiment envie de lui enlever cet optimisme.

« Oui, je suppose, quoi qu'à en juger par les marque-pages de Sam on passe surtout notre temps à coucher ensemble, genre beaucoup, je suis surpris d'arriver à sauver le monde entre deux nuits torrides. J'aimerais bien avoir une vie sexuelle aussi développée dans la vraie vie- » Dean se rend compte de l'ambiguïté de ses paroles. « -juste pas avec toi, évidemment. »

Castiel acquiesce, comme s'il acceptait le fait que coucher avec lui dans la vraie vie serait bizarre et perturbant.

« Mais oui, bien sûr, ils veulent clairement qu'on sauve le monde, on fait des trucs épiques pour le sauver quand je ne suis pas en train de, hum, je ne trouve pas de formulation polie pour dire ce que je suis généralement en train de te faire. »

« Et tu es dessus. » L'expression de Castiel suggère qu'il n'est pas tout à fait certain d'avoir utilisé la bonne formulation. « Ce qui a une importance particulière. »

Dean s'immobilise un instant, une paille à moitié levée vers sa bouche.

« C'est ce que pensent certains, » offre-t-il.

« Comment est-ce déterminé ? » demande Castiel avec curiosité, et oui, Dean est bien content d'avoir pris son déjeuner à l'emporter. Parce qu'avoir cette conversation ailleurs que dans leur chambre de motel ? Ça aurait pu être gênant.

Il hausse les épaules.

« Je sais pas, c'est peut-être une question de taille, ou de force physique, ou peut-être que le plus mignon se fait... » Dean décide immédiatement que ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de le formuler. « ...se retrouve dessous. Je ne suis pas vraiment un expert. »

Castiel fronce toujours les sourcils, comme s'il s'agissait de complexes principes de physique quantique ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Peut-être que toutes ces histoires de sexe compliquées laissent perplexe quand on vient de là-haut.

« Donc si on devait... me mettre avec Sam- »

« Mec- »l'interrompt abruptement Dean, des bouts de son sandwich s'éparpillant sur la table. Castiel fixe un morceau de laitue qui arrive jusqu'au dos de sa main avant de l'enlever délicatement. « C'est juste inconfortable de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Ne m'oblige pas à visualiser ça, je veux vraiment pas visualiser ça... mais ce serait carrément toi. »

« Parce que je suis plus petit que lui, » déclare Castiel.

« Un-hun, » fait Dean, parce que oui, il va laisser passer ça comme ça.

« Et... plus mignon. » Castiel n'est clairement pas sûr de cette partie.

« Heu, peut-être, je pourrais pas vraiment dire. »

« Et ces deux caractéristiques ont plus d'importance que ma capacité à le maîtriser physiquement ? »

Dean secoue la tête, lève une main.

« Mec, ne parle pas de 'le maîtriser physiquement' sur ce ton sinistre quand on parle de sexe, okay ? »

Castiel fronce les sourcils, confus, mais semble prendre la suggestion en considération. Toutefois, il est évident qu'il attend toujours une sorte de clarification, et sérieusement Dean a un peu peur que tout ce qu'il dira sur ce sujet puisse être pris comme parole d'évangile, peut-être _littéralement_, par l'ange assis en face de lui.

« Ecoute, j'en sais rien, c'est pas genre une règle qu'il faut suivre, je crois qu'on fait ce avec quoi on est confortable... Je suis sûr qu'Internet le sait, tu devrais demander à Internet. »

Ou à Sam.

Dean camouffle son rire en toussant dans sa canette de coca presque vide, parce que l'idée de Castiel suivant Sam partout pour lui poser ce genre de question est presque trop bonne pour y résister. Presque.

Il chiffonne l'emballage vide de son sandwich et ramasse la canette, se lève, et jette le tout à la poubelle. Il ramasse ensuite son sac, le laisse tomber sur son lit.

« Je crois que Chuck t'a donné un peu plus de personnalité dans les livres, et les gens qui écrivent ces trucs sont partis de là, parce que mec, sans vouloir te vexer, t'es plutôt facile. »

Cette remarque lui vaut la fameuse inclinaison de la tête qui se traduit par 'je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles'.

« J'ai pas particulièrement à faire d'effort pour te convaincre de coucher avec moi, » clarifie Dean.

Castiel semble à la fois confus et vexé. Puis principalement confus et un peu déçu. Dean comprend ce qu'il ressent, passez trop de temps sur Internet et l'humanité finit forcément par redescendre dans votre estime.

« Ouais, je sais, ça se passe à peu près comme ça : je pleure comme une pouffiasse parce que j'ai l'impression de te corrompre, pendant que tu fais tout ton possible pour obtenir ma... » Et le voilà de retour dans le secteur 'inapproprié'. Il fait un geste à la place de finir sa phrase, mais il n'est pas convaincu que ce soit beaucoup mieux.

« Et tout ce sexe sans raison a un but ? » demande Castiel avec un vague espoir mais s'attendant clairement à ce que la réponse soit non.

Et Dean se sent très mal au sujet de toute cette affaire, parce que, autant qu'il puisse dire, toutes ces histoires pornos ont l'air de rendre les gens heureux. Aussi, il n'a apparemment aucune paire de chaussettes dans son sac. Où diable sont donc passées toutes ses chaussettes ?

« C'est pas sans raison, » corrige-t-il en plongeant la main jusqu'au fond du sac. « On est complètement amoureux l'un de l'autre. J'ai dû écouter Sam se plaindre à ce sujet toute la soirée. »

Castiel émet un léger son de surprise. Il a l'air d'approuver cette explication, ce qui est probablement la situation la plus non intentionnellement drôle qui soit.

Lorsqu'il relève la tête de son sac, l'ange tient l'ordinateur de Sam entre ses mains.

« Montre-moi, » dit-il simplement. Comme si cela pouvait être véritablement important, et Dean connaît trop bien ce visage sérieux et déterminé.

Il hausse les épaules, allume l'ordinateur et ouvre les marque-pages de Sam.

« Voyons voir ce qu'on a là. »

Sam revient un peu plus tard, et il apporte le dîner, probablement comme une sorte de gage de paix. Un geste qui dirait 'je suis désolé d'avoir lu des histoires pornos à ton sujet'. Dean se dit que, avec tout ce qu'ils trouvent sur Internet, ils devraient peut-être commencer à faire des cartes.

Il regarde un instant Castiel assis à table devant son ordinateur et saute directement à la pire des conclusions.

« Mec, tu le laisses lire _ça_ ? »

Il se trouve juste que c'est la bonne conclusion.

« Comment ça, je le 'laisse' ? Il n'a pas cinq ans, Sam, il peut faire ce qu'il veut. »

Sam s'avance de deux pas et essaie de ne pas avoir l'air de lire par dessus l'épaule de Castiel.

Quinze secondes plus tard il recule en chancelant et lance un regard horrifié à Dean.

« Bon Dieu, Dean, c'est celle avec le... » Sam se prend le visage entre les mains comme s'il ne pouvait pas supporter de regarder ça. « Tu aurais au moins pu le faire commencer par quelque chose de soft ! »

« J'ai demandé des exemples démontrant notre activité sexuelle dans son entièreté, » informe Castiel sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Le regard que Sam lui lance ensuite suggère qu'il pense que Dean est devenu complètement cinglé.

« Quoi ? Quoi, c'est _toi_ qui as commencé ! » accuse Dean avec honnêteté, parce que c'est totalement la faute de Sam.

« Ecoute, je pense juste que ce n'est pas vraiment convenable, ou tu sais, sain d'esprit. »

Dean lui répond par un grand sourire. « Laisse le faire, Sam, il apprend. »

« Il apprend ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le _porno_, » précise Sam.

« Dans celle-ci nous avons une profonde connexion spirituelle, » offre Castiel depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, et Dean est le mieux placé pour voir le visage de Sam tressaillir comme s'il venait d'être giflé.

« Là, tu vois, c'est pas que du porno, » le rassure-t-il.

Sam n'a pas l'air rassuré, en fait Sam à l'air encore moins content à présent, et sérieux, on dirait que son visage va imploser sous le poids de toute cette misère.

« Ça ne te dérange pas ? » demande-t-il désespérément.

Dean fait une grimace.

« Un ange lit du porno sur toi, Dean, » déclare prudemment Sam. Des fois que Dean n'aurait pas remarqué.

« _Tu_ as lu du porno sur moi, » accuse Dean, et il voit qu'il a marqué un point parce que Sam a l'air à la fois inconfortable et agacé.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne te dérange pas ? » demande Sam.

Dean hausse les épaules, parce que franchement, c'est pas comme s'ils couchaient _vraiment_ ensemble, dans le monde réel. Pas même dans un univers parallèle. C'est juste pour de faux, comme des graffitis sur le mur des toilettes, ce n'est pas vrai, alors ça ne le dérange pas. Okay, c'est bizarre, et il ne veut pas trop s'appesantir dessus, mais ça ne va pas l'empêcher de dormir non plus.

Sam abandonne, lève les mains au ciel et se laisse tomber sur le canapé à côté de lui, puis attrape un livre sur la pile aux pieds de Dean.

Le silence dure assez longtemps pour que Sam se détende peu à peu et cesse de tourner les pages comme si elles étaient la cause de toute sa misère.

Un léger 'clic' résonne dans la pièce.

« Comment ça se passe, Cas ? » ne peut s'empêcher de demander Dean, parce que c'est plus fort que lui.

« Je semble être 'dessus' dans celle-ci, » l'informe Castiel.

Dean soulève le livre qu'il est en train de parcourir par-dessus le dos du canapé en guise de réponse.

« Cool pour toi ! »

Sam fait comme s'ils étaient tous deux morts à ses yeux.

Peut-être que Dean devrait chercher des fics pornos sur Sam, pour qu'il se sente mieux. Quelque chose où il n'est pas méchant ou ne meurt pas à la fin. Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui écrit sur Sam sur Internet, il est immense et génial, et franchement tout sauf laid.

Bon sang, ne serait-ce qu'une histoire d'aventure.

Il devrait peut-être poser la question à Chuck, Chuck devrait savoir où trouver ça.

Peut-être qu'il devrait _demander_ à Chuck d'écrire quelque chose de génial sur Sam. Quoique, si Chuck écrit une histoire sur Sam, est-ce qu'il y a un risque que ça devienne vrai, et que du coup ce soit juste leur vie et non pas une histoire inventée qui finit sur Internet ?

_Bon Dieu_, c'est bien plus compliqué qu'il ne pensait.

Après une longue minute passée à essayer de se persuader qu'il est fils unique, Sam baisse de nouveau son livre.

« Dean, es-tu absolument certain que tu veux qu'un ange, qui commence _tout juste_ à comprendre les émotions humaines, es-tu certain de vouloir l'exposer à de la pornographie gay hardcore... à ton sujet ? »

Et bon... okay. Sam n'a peut-être pas tout à fait tort.

C'est pour ça que Sam a le droit de voter, parce que parfois il pense aux choses qui échappent à Dean.

Dean soupire bruyamment, referme son livre et se lève.

« Okay, Cas, je crois que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Sam pense que je pourrais t'abîmer le cerveau. »

Castiel laisse Dean éteindre l'ordinateur de Sam, le laisse le soulever de la table et l'emmener jusqu'au canapé.

Il le lâche sur les genoux de Sam.

« Là, t'es content ? »

Sam a l'air de se dire qu'il vient peut-être d'empêcher tout le monde de s'amuser.


	3. Partie 3: Rubrique d'Aide

**Partie 3 : Rubrique d'aide**

**Pairing :** Sam/Lucifer, Dean/Castiel  
**Rating :** R

oOoOo

Lorsque Sam revient de la bibliothèque, Dean est à nouveau devant l'ordinateur, une bouteille de bière laissant des cercles humides dangereusement près du clavier.

« Mec, si tu renverses de la bière sur le clavier, je te tue. Et il va falloir que je rationne tes heures d'Internet. »

« Je suis sur une mission pour la bonne cause, » sourit Dean, et Sam sait reconnaître quand son frère rit à ses dépends. Il traverse la pièce et regarde par-dessus l'épaule de Dean. Même s'il sait pertinemment qu'il ferait mieux de laisser son frère faire ce qu'il pense avoir à faire.

« Arrêtes ça, » se plaint Dean, et Sam recule à contre-cœur.

« La dernière fois que je t'ai laissé sans surveillance, tu as laissé un ange lire des histoires porno, » lui rappelle Sam. Ce qui est la pure vérité, et si Sam doit être honnête, il a un peu peur de sortir, maintenant. Parce qu'il est à peu près certain que Dean va continuer à 'faire des choses' pendant son absence. Plus que d'habitude, et maintenant il encourage Castiel à 'faire des choses' lui aussi – quoique pas le genre de choses qu'ils font sur Internet, _Dieu merci_.

« Ouais, et bien cette fois j'essaie de trouver du porno sur toi, crétin. Histoire que tu arrêtes de te morfondre comme si quelqu'un avait jeté ton chiot à la rue.

« Je ne me _morfond_ pas, » grince Sam entre ses dents. Il résiste à l'envie de se pencher à nouveau par-dessus l'épaule de Dean pour au moins quinze bonne seconde. Puis abandonne. « T'as trouvé quoi ? »

« Rien, » avoue Dean, et Sam foudroie son oreille du regard.

Dean le regarde du coin des yeux.

« Sérieusement, rien, désolé. » Il hausse les épaules, impuissant.

Sam foudroie alors du regard la lueur accusatrice de l'écran le temps d'expirer un long soupir.

« Super, génial. Donc, selon Internet, je ne mérite plus de sexe. Même pas de sexe gay, sordide et incestueux avec mon frère. »

« C'est pas si terrible que ça, » proteste Dean.

« Même pas de sexe _gay, sordide et incestueux avec mon frère_, » répète Sam. Parce qu'il pense que ça vaut la peine de le dire encore une fois.

Dean hausse les épaules, un mouvement dans lequel il est facile de lire 'd'accord, peut-être que c'est vraiment horrible'.

Il vole la bière de Dean et ce dernier ne fait même pas la moindre remarque. Seigneur, ils ont donc tous pitié de lui à ce point-là.

Sam abandonne et laisse Dean à ses affaires. Il traine des pieds vers l'autre bout de leur chambre et prétend que Dean n'est plus en train de chercher sur Internet la preuve qu'il n'est pas le vilain petit canard, décidant de défaire leurs sacs à la place. Avec un peu de chance, aujourd'hui il pourra se concentrer sur l'apocalypse et non pas sur Dean à la conquête du monde connu, avec les détours occasionnels par la case 'Dean et Castiel sont tellement faits l'un pour l'autre'.

Sam n'est pas jaloux.

Il n'est pas jaloux de la vie sexuelle fictionnelle de Dean.

« Mec, t'es de nouveau en train de faire la gueule. » Dean a des yeux qui sont en train de lui pousser derrière la tête. Ou alors il développe des pouvoirs angéliques de malade en conséquence de toutes ses parties de jambes en l'air avec un ange _même si ce n'est que de la fiction_.

« C'est de l'inter-espèce tu sais, c'est presque de la bestialité. Les autres anges doivent sûrement le rejeter, » lui dit Sam.

Dean lui fait un doigt d'honneur, d'une manière qui parvient à être à la fois irritée et blessée.

Sam a l'impression d'être un salaud.

Ce qui est totalement injuste.

Il embarque ses affaires à la salle de bain, ferme la porte derrière lui, et lance un regard furieux au miroir. Il n'est pas tout à fait hideux, il ne sent pas, il ne porte pas une énorme barbe absolument repoussante, alors oui, il est bien obligé d'en venir à la conclusion misérable que c'est lui, que les fans ne l'aiment simplement pas, _lui_. Ils n'aiment pas ce qu'il a fait, ou les décisions qu'il a prises, et okay, peut-être bien qu'il a fait quelques mauvais choix, pris quelques décisions stupides, mais il est désolé, il est vraiment putain de désolé.

...

Pourquoi diable est-ce que ce que pense Internet de lui a la moindre importance ? Le Sam Winchester des livres n'est même pas lui ; il est juste une espèce de lui sur lequel Chuck écrit. Quelqu'un qui lui ressemble et qui parle comme lui et qui est passé par exactement les mêmes choses que lui– Bon sang, c'est lui. Le monde à voté sur Sam Winchester et l'a déclaré indigne de rédemption, d'amour ou même de sexe. Il est devenu un twist du scénario de sa propre vie. Un twist bon uniquement à caser son frère et Castiel ensemble, et il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Quand est-ce que sa vie est devenue aussi bizarre ?

Enfin, plus bizarre que d'habitude, quoi.

Et affreuse.

Avant, il avait une meilleure estime de lui-même.

Il se douche, puis enfile les mêmes vêtements qu'il portait avant et sort à pas pesants de la salle de bain, entrainant vapeur et misère dans son sillage.

Castiel est à présent légèrement penché par-dessus l'épaule de Dean, et bon Dieu, s'ils sont en train de lire du porno ensemble il se prend une autre chambre.

« Je doute que Sam trouve cela vraiment réconfortant, » dit doucement mais clairement Castiel.

« De quoi ? » Sam craint que les nouvelles soient mauvaises, mais honnêtement, ce n'est pas comme si les choses pouvaient être pires.

Dean tourne la tête pour le regarder.

Okay, peut-être qu'elles peuvent être pires.

« Bonne nouvelle Sam, on a trouvé quelqu'un avec qui Internet veut bien que tu fasses des choses– »

« Je ne trouve pas cela réconfortant, » l'interrompt prudemment Castiel.

Dean lui lance un regard sombre.

« Mec, c'est déjà _quelque chose_, il râle que personne ne l'aime depuis presque une semaine. »

« Je ne râle pas que personne ne m'aime, » répond vertement Sam. Alors que peut-être que oui, juste un peu. « C'est qui ? »

« Ça, c'est la mauvaise nouvelle, » commence Dean avec prudence. Il regarde l'ordinateur. « Tu sais quoi, peut-être que Cas a raison, peut-être– »

Il ferme la fenêtre qui était ouverte sur l'écran.

Sam fait deux pas avant même d'y penser, et il n'a absolument pas désespérément besoin d'un signe quelconque affection littéraire de leurs fans, pas du tout. Il est juste _curieux_.

« Non, Dean, laisse-moi voir. »

« C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée... »

Lorsque Sam attrape l'écran du portable, Dean s'y accroche.

Sam parvient à le lui arracher des mains avant que Dean n'ait fini de fermer toutes les fenêtres. Non pas que ça ait une quelconque importance, ce n'est pas comme si Dean avait effacé l'historique. Il ne sait probablement pas _comment_ effacer l'historique.

Mais la raison pour laquelle Dean tentait d'effacer toute trace de sa recherche devient vite évidente.

Parce qu'il se trouve qu'après tout, Sam n'est pas complètement ignoré par les fans.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule, bordel, Lucifer ? Sérieux, c'est ça que je mérite ? Toutes les personnes qu'on a rencontrées, toutes les personnes qu'on a sauvées... La seule personne qui m'accorde son attention c'est le diable– »

Sam est fortement tenté de lâcher l'ordinateur par terre par dégoût.

Même Dean a l'air désolé, Dean, qui a dragué à peu près toutes les filles qu'ils ont jamais rencontrées. Il a l'air compatissant, et il y a autre chose sur son visage, quelque chose de– oh seigneur, c'est de la pitié pas vrai, il mérite de la pitié maintenant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait, à ces gens ? » chuinte-t-il, désespéré.

« Sam... »

« Non, sérieusement, non Dean, c'est totalement injuste. »

Même Ruby a droit a plus de scènes de sexe torride et lesbien que lui, il le sait, il a vérifié, et elle est morte, et méchante, et morte.

Bordel !

Est-ce qu'il est atteint d'une terrible maladie dont il ne sait encore rien ou quelque chose comme ça ?

« C'est déjà pas mal, Sam, tu vois, il y a des gens qui écrivent sur toi, ça veut dire qu'ils s'intéressent à toi, pas vrai ? » Le sourire optimiste forcé de Dean est tellement à la limite du terrifiant que ce n'est même pas drôle.

Sam repose violemment son ordinateur sur la table.

« Génial, tu as droit à la grande histoire d'amour, et moi au non-con sado-maso tordu. »

Castiel a l'air perdu.

« Tu es trop jeune pour connaître ce genre de choses, » déclare Dean en pointant un doigt vers l'ange sans lâcher Sam du regard.

« Je suis considérablement plus âgé que toi, » proteste Castiel.

Internet a une mauvaise influence sur ces deux-là.

« Là n'est pas la question, Dean, _bon Dieu_ ! »

« Sam ! »

Son frère est clairement en train de se retenir de mettre ses mains sur les oreilles de Castiel pour le protéger.

« Pitié, après la conversation que vous aviez tous les deux ce matin au petit-déjeuner, je crois qu'on peut rayer le blasphème de ta liste des choses à faire. »

Dean a l'air offensé, ce qui, n'importe quel autre jour, aurait été à mourir de rire.

« Je lui expliquais juste– »

« Oh, je sais ce que tu lui expliquais, j'ai appris des choses sur toi ce matin qui vont me _hanter_ jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. »

« Sam, sérieux, arrête d'en faire tout un drame. »

« Tu mérites franchement pas autant de faux sexe. » Sam saisit son portable. « Je serai dans la chambre d'à côté. »

Il claque la porte derrière lui.

oOoOo

Il lui faut une bonne seconde pour que Sam mette le doigt sur ce qui l'a réveillé.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque la lueur tamisée de l'écran d'un ordinateur portable dans l'obscurité, et de temps en temps un léger 'clic' occasionnel résonne dans la pièce. Sam grogne et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller.

« Bon sang, Dean, tu veux bien arrêter. Ta nouvelle obsession est à deux doigts de devenir une maladie psychique. »

Un autre clic et un son rauque d'amusement.

Sam retire l'oreiller de sa tête.

_« Sam sait ce qu'il veut. Il soulève ses mains et défait la ceinture de Lucifer, et le cuir chaud est doux sous ses doigts tremblants. Il ouvre le bouton et la fermeture éclair des jeans, ses phalanges pressées contre le membre durci du diable._

Il prend une courte inspiration tremblante, conscient que s'il fait ça rien ne sera plus pareil. Que se soumettre ici et maintenant changera tout et que Lucifer le possédera d'une manière qu'il a toujours combattue.

Mais Sam sait qu'en ce moment précis, il ne veut rien d'autre que brûler... »

Sam sort sa tête de l'oreiller, un sentiment d'horreur grandissant en lui.

Il se retourne.

La silhouette étendue sur l'autre lit n'est pas Dean.

« J'aime bien ce passage, » dit tranquillement Lucifer. « Les choses que tu me laisses te _faire_, Sam. » Il y a une note d'approbation surprise dans la profondeur de sa voix, non, pas seulement de l'approbation, _vraiment_ pas seulement. Ce qui est perturbant d'une façon que le cerveau de Sam n'est pas en mesure de traiter pour l'instant.

Il se débarrasse de ses draps à l'aide de grands coups de pieds, se lève et titube jusqu'à l'autre lit, tente d'attraper l'ordinateur portable.

« C'est une _violation de mon intimité_, rendez-moi ça ! »

Un léger rire résonne dans la pièce, suivi par le son de plastique grinçant sous les doigts de quelqu'un. Puis il se retrouve à lutter corps à corps avec le diable, qui n'essaie clairement même pas d'utiliser toute l'étendue de sa force inhumaine.

« Mais je veux savoir comment ça finit, » proteste Lucifer, sa voix pleine d'amusement et de brutalité.

Sam tire plus fort.

« C'est pas drôle... » Il gagne abruptement. Ne s'y attendant pas, il tombe en arrière et se cogne contre le lit. Celui-ci émet un lourd craquement sous son poids, et le coin de son ordinateur lui rentre dans les côtes. Il passe une longue seconde à réapprendre comment respirer.

Lucifer apparaît, à l'envers, au-dessus de sa tête.

« Ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu penses à moi, Sam. »

« C'est vraiment pas le cas, bon sang ! » répond-il furieusement, et il est sérieusement à deux doigts d'expliquer au diable en pleurnichant que c'est tout de la faute de Dean. Il essaie en vain de trouver quelque chose à dire qui ne mènerait pas, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à parler du porno qu'on trouve sur eux deux sur le net.

Lucifer penche la tête sur le côté.

« Je crois que je pourrais être persuadé de rester dans ce corps-ci un petit moment. Il n'est pas aussi confortable, pas aussi parfait que le tiens serait, mais je commence à découvrir des avantages à te laisser exactement là où tu es. »

« S'il vous plaît, allez-vous-en, » demande Sam entre ses dents, sur un ton féroce.

« Les êtres humains sont beaucoup plus créatifs que dans mes souvenirs. » Le 'tap, tap' des doigts sur l'ordinateur est inutilement suggestif.

Sam se redresse péniblement, le portable tombant lourdement sur ses cuisses.

Est-ce que ça marcherait, de demander gentiment à Lucifer s'il pourrait revenir le hanter demain, quand il aura moins envie d'aller se noyer dans la baignoire de la salle de bain ?

« On pourrait ne pas parler du porno, » fait Sam, prudemment mais sévèrement. « Franchement, n'importe quel autre sujet me va. »

Lucifer rit, et semble sincèrement amusé, et ça n'a vraiment pas sa place dans la chambre de motel de Sam au beau milieu de la nuit, quand Sam ne porte franchement pas grand chose.

« As-tu réfléchis à ce que tu veux, Sam ? Je t'ai dit que je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux. » La façon dont il appuie sur la fin de la phrase est parfaitement inutile.

Sam le foudroie du regard.

« On va vous tuer, » lui rappelle-t-il. Des fois qu'il aurait oublié.

Lucifer soupire, comme déçu que Sam soit incapable de changer subtilement de sujet.

Sam ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

Une lumière de l'ordinateur se met à clignoter, et ce n'est franchement pas étonnant. Bien sûr que Lucifer a surfé à la recherche de porno sans penser à brancher ce satané ordi !

Mais quand Sam relève la tête Lucifer est soudainement beaucoup _beaucoup_ plus proche qu'avant, assez proche de Sam pour que ce soit dérangeant et inapproprié, assez proche pour–

–Sam se réveille en sursaut, se cognant les bras contre le mur dans un geste automatique de défense. Il cligne des yeux dans l'obscurité de la chambre de motel vide, à moitié emmêlé dans les draps, tandis que les battements frénétiques de son cœur reprennent peu à peu un rythme normal. Il est complètement réveillé à présent, bien qu'il pensait être réveillé tout à l'heure, déjà.

Il se traine hors du lit, et ce dernier émet un grincement plaintif. Le lit est en train de le narguer, parce qu'il est évident qu'il ne couchera plus jamais avec qui que ce soit.

En plus, il croit qu'il vient d'apprendre au diable à utiliser Internet.

Et il est évident que Dieu le déteste.

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que j'ai _fait_ pour mériter ça ? » se plaint-il avec désespoir.


	4. Partie 4: Contrôle parental

Partie 4 : Contrôle parental

Pairing : Dean/Castiel, Sam/Lucifer

Rating : PG-13

Dean est en train de réparer le moteur de sa voiture adorée lorsqu'il entend le son de déchirure humide qui lui annonce qu'un ange est désormais dans les environs.

Il tourne la tête sur le côté, observe les chaussures noires reluisantes marcher en évitant les flaques d'huile.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi aujourd'hui, Cas ? » demande Dean depuis sa position sous les entrailles de sa voiture.

Les chaussures s'arrêtent à côté des outils que Dean a laissé éparpillés sur le sol là où il peut facilement les attraper.

« L'intérêt continu d'Internet dans l'exploration de la nature métaphysique de ma véritable forme pique ma curiosité. »

Dean prend le temps de décoder la phrase dans sa tête.

« Tu t'es remis à lire du wing-porn, pas vrai ? » articule-t-il autour de la clef à molette qu'il tient dans la bouche.

Un silence vide lui répond, pendant lequel Dean suppose que Castiel tente de traduire le jargon internétique en des termes utilisables.

« Oui,» finit-il par dire. « Il est erroné de penser que tu serais capable de les voir. »

Dean grogne.

« Je les ai vues, cette fois-là, dans la grange. » Parce que ouais, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de chose qu'on oublie. Rien n'a plus d'effet pour dissiper adrénaline et bravade qu'une énorme paire d'ailes d'ange.

« Non, » le contredit Castiel. « Tu as simplement vu l'espace qu'elles occuperaient si je venais à les manifester dans ce plan d'existence. Ce qui ne serait pas une très bonne idée, surtout devant toi. »

« Elles risqueraient de me brûler les yeux autant que le reste de ta véritable apparence, hein ? » demande Dean, faisant l'effort de ne _pas_ se demander si ce ne serait pas l'équivalant de l'exhibitionnisme chez les anges.

« Oui, » acquiesce Castiel de ce ton inutilement sombre. Comme s'ils discutaient d'une affaire de la plus haute importance. Dean est sérieusement en train de se dire que cette histoire de véritable apparence est une de ces choses dont on parle tellement qu'on finit forcément par être déçu à la fin. Après être passé par l'étape où les yeux ont brûlé, bien sûr. Quand on a vu un ange de lumière à poil, on les a tous vus.

« Elles sont donc pas faites de grandes plumes blanches toutes ébouriffées ? » demande Dean, et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire quand un silence confus lui répond de quelque part sur sa gauche.

Castiel se rapproche un peu et Dean s'amuse à penser que ses chaussures dégagent un air de curiosité vexée.

« Je ne comprends pas cette obsession d'attribuer aux anges de larges appendices aviaires puis de les sexualiser, » offre lentement Castiel, incertain. Comme s'il était vraiment perdu.

Dean sourit au moteur de l'Impala et résiste à l'envie de faire une blague obscène, parce que Castiel ne la comprendrait probablement pas et du coup ce serait beaucoup moins drôle. Ou peut-être que Castiel comprend ses blagues mais est juste trop angélique pour l'admettre. Après tout, son visage est généralement branché sur le mode 'impassible'. Il devrait absolument apprendre à Cas à jouer au poker un de ces jours. Il pourrait appeler ça 'un exercice de subterfuge' plutôt que bassement du jeu de hasard.

« Aucune idée, » admet-il. « Peut-être que c'est l'idée de voler, peut-être que les êtres humains on juste envie de s'accrocher à ce rêve impossible qu'ils ont de pouvoir voler. Ou peut-être que le monde entier à un profond kink secret pour les plumes dont personne ne parle en public, qui sait. »

Il résiste à l'impulsion de parler de 'fantasmes masturbatoires impliquant des ailes' parce que ça l'obligerait à visualiser la chose.

« Ou peut-être qu'ils pensent juste que tu aurais l'air sexy avec des ailes géantes. » Il hausse les épaules, et okay, c'est probablement un mouvement totalement inutile quand on est couché sous une voiture.

« Ils semblent aussi vouloir t'attribuer les mêmes appendices, » l'informe Castiel.

Dean arrête de tourner la clef à molette.

« Il y a des fics où j'ai des ailes ? » demande-t-il, surpris.

« Oui. »

C'est... en fait c'est vachement cool. Du moment que ce sont de super ailes, pas les petits trucs ridicules qu'on colle généralement aux chérubins, mais des trucs énormes, peut-être en noir. C'est sûr, il aurait l'air canon avec des ailes noires géantes.

« Hé, cool. »

Le silence de Castiel semble approbateur, ce qui amuse grandement Dean, même s'il n'est pas sûr de savoir exactement pourquoi.

Il détourne la tête pour éviter une fuite d'huile.

« Alors, de quoi sont réellement faites tes ailes, Cas ? »

Un étrange silence lui répond. Dean regarde sur sa gauche mais cette fois-ci les chaussures de Castiel ne sont pas d'une grande aide, malheureusement.

« Quoi, tu n'as pas le droit de me le dire ? » demande-t-il, et okay, peut-être craint-il un tout petit peu que la réponse soit 'oui'.

« Il n'est pas évident de trouver les bons mots, » reconnaît Castiel, et il semble plus lointain qu'il ne l'était quelques minutes auparavant. « Il n'en existe aucun qui puisse exprimer leur nature exacte. »

« Allez, lance-toi, tu existes depuis des millions d'années, tu dois bien pouvoir trouver deux-trois mots. »

Une longue pause s'ensuit, si longue que Dean pense que Cas ne va peut-être plus parler.

« La glace, » finit par dire l'ange, la voix lente et rude. « C'est comme la glace et les éclairs et le chaos. »

C'est incertain, comme si Castiel souhaitait avoir de meilleurs mots, mais Dean est quand même un peu abasourdi par ceux que l'ange a choisis.

Il réalise qu'il est en train de fixer ses mains immobiles depuis un petit moment.

« C'est... plutôt génial. » lui dit Dean.

Le silence en provenance de Castiel est... plus chaud, un peu comme s'il était flatté.

Dean ne sait pas trop comment il peut se rendre compte de ce genre de détails, parce qu'il est toujours en train de regarder ses mains et le ventre noir et crasseux de l'Impala.

Et tout à coup son cerveau insiste pour changer de sujet. Pour s'éloigner au plus vite de ce à quoi il allait juste penser, ou pour trouver quelque chose d'autre à dire.

« Donc, heu, tu as trouvé cette histoire dont je t'ai parlé l'autre fois, celle où Sam se transforme en dragon ? »

« En effet, quoique je suspecte que Sam ne voulait pas que je la trouve, il a tenté de la cacher. »

Dean ricane dans ses mains parce que oui, il se pourrait bien que Sam ait commencé à prendre la même habitude que lui et à faire en sorte que l'ange ne tombe pas sur quelque chose de traumatisant. Soit ça, soit il a honte de son alter ego dragon, qui est pourtant hilarant.

« Il l'a mise où ? » demande Dean avec curiosité.

« Dans le même dossier où tu le fais ranger les death fics et le sexe non consentant » répond Castiel.

Les mains de Dean cognent contre une pièce en métal dur et il se retient de jurer en serrant son poing douloureux. Puis il se tortillonne pour sortir de sous la voiture et se redresse.

« Tu n'es pas sensé le connaître, celui-là, » l'accuse-t-il.

Castiel regarde subrepticement de côté puis reporte son attention sur Dean, et il semble résister à l'envie de se moquer du fait que Dean s'imagine pouvoir cacher quoi que ce soit à un ange.

« Je suis considérablement plus âgé que toi, Dean, j'observe l'humanité depuis très longtemps, et j'ai été en Enfer. Je suis capable de comprendre plus de choses que tu ne penses. »

« Okay, mais j'essayais de faire quelque chose de bien, j'essayais de– » Dean fait un geste, comme s'il tentait de mettre quelque chose de côté, « les trucs vraiment dérangeants. »

Castiel penche la tête sur le côté, juste un petit peu, en une sorte d'approbation silencieuse.

« J'apprécie tes efforts pour me protéger, » dit-il calmement, et il y a quelque chose de doux et de surpris dans sa voix. Comme si le concept lui était étranger.

Comme si Castiel n'avait jamais considéré la possibilité de valoir la peine d'être protégé.

Dean pense à quelque chose.

« Tu ne les as pas lues, n'est-ce pas ? »

Castiel secoue la tête, très lentement, et Dean est bizarrement soulagé.

« Sérieux, ce n'est pas parce que tu sais où elles sont que tu as le droit de les lire, tu le sais, ça, hein ? »

Castiel émet un son si proche d'un soupir qu'il est impossible de l'appeler autrement, puis–

Apparemment, l'ange a appris à lever les yeux au plafond.

« Oh, tu ne viens pas de lever les yeux au plafond pour me répondre. »

Le regard fixe de Castiel suggère que oui, c'est exactement ce qu'il vient de faire.

« Mon dieu, j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi, » se plaint Dean.

« Tu as certainement _une_ influence, » réplique Castiel avec sérieux.

Comme toute protestation, Dean laisse une longue trace d'huile sur le nez de l'ange.

o0o

Quatre heures plus tard, plus ou moins propres en dehors de quelques taches d'huile persistantes, ils finissent dans la chambre d'hôtel, Dean affalé sur le lit avec un des livres de Sam et Castiel assis sur une des chaises, l'air de penser que lire est une occupation pittoresque mais inutile.

Dean a presque envie de lui demander à quoi son énorme cerveau d'ange est en train de penser, mais finit par poser la question qui le taraude depuis ce matin.

« Sam te paraît pas bizarre ? » demande-t-il.

Castiel lève la tête, une paire de sourcils légèrement froncée la seule expression sur son visage. Il semble penser qu'il s'agit-là d'une question compliquée et prend son temps pour formuler sa réponse.

« Il semble agité, » finit-il par dire.

« Ouais, je lui ai parlé ce matin avant qu'il aille à la bibliothèque. Il a dit qu'il allait arrêter de chercher 'l'approbation d'Internet' ou un truc du genre. Parce qu'il était évident qu'il 'n'allait pas l'obtenir'. Quelque chose comme quoi il préfère ne pas savoir. Que c'était sa punition fictionnelle et qu'il allait juste l'accepter et non plus broyer du noir à cause de ça. Bla, bla, bla. »

Castiel affiche son expression impassible préférée, assis de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Dean acquiesce.

« Oui, je sais, j'y ai pas cru une seconde non plus. Si tu veux mon avis, il est tombé sur un truc qui l'a traumatisé et maintenant il a peur de retourner sur Internet. »

« Peut-être n'aurions-nous pas dû lui révéler l'existence de la sous-catégorie de fictions impliquant Lucifer et lui, » avance prudemment Castiel.

Et okay, Sam avait l'air en colère à ce sujet, et il avait eu droit à ce regard qui signifie 'ce développement de la situation m'attriste et me perturbe', en plus plaintif et en plus 'Sam'.

Mais là, il avait l'air d'avoir carrément peur.

« Je crois que c'est quelque chose de pire. »

Castiel fronce les sourcils. « Quelque chose dont on devrait s'inquiéter ? »

Dean hausse les épaules.

« Peut-être, peut-être que c'est quelque chose d'horrible dont il ne veut pas parler, peut-être que quelqu'un a écrit un crossover où il se retrouve au milieu de Twilight. »

Castiel ouvre la bouche.

Dean le pointe du doigt.

« Ne demande pas, sérieux, crois-moi. Je ne veux même pas t'expliquer. En fait, ne googlise même pas le mot. Je le saurai si tu le fais, je vérifierai. »

Dean considère sérieusement se faufiler dans la chambre de Sam pour vérifier son historique une nouvelle fois lorsque quelqu'un frappe doucement à la porte.

Normalement, Dean serait un peu plus inquiet qu'on frappe à la porte de sa chambre de motel, mais le son a une étrange sonorité mouillée et contrite.

« Dean, » déclare doucement Sam depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

Dean fronce les sourcils, se lève et ouvre.

Il pleut dehors.

Il pleut des cordes.

Sam dégouline sur le pas de la porte comme une sorte de géant débraillé, et Dean doute avoir jamais vu un air aussi pathétique chez son frère.

« Donc, je me demandais si je pouvais pas dormir ici, » déclare Sam avec espoir.

« Tu ne veux plus ta propre chambre ? » demande Dean, curieux, parce que la détermination de Sam d'échapper à leur compagnie avait été assez impressionnante, la veille. Il y avait dans son départ un arôme de 'je ne suis pas près de revenir, même si vous me suppliez'.

« Non, » dit simplement Sam, et quand Dean ne proteste pas ou ne l'empêche pas physiquement de rentrer, il le dépasse en dégoulinant, laissant des empreintes de pas mouillées sur la moquette, puis lâche son sac trempé sur le deuxième lit.

Castiel n'a absolument aucune réaction lorsqu'une cascade de gouttes d'eau lui tombe dessus.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose la nuit dernière ? » demande Dean avec curiosité, parce que c'est quand même bizarre, Sam n'a pas agi de façon aussi erratique depuis qu'il a arrêté de sortir en cachette au milieu de la nuit pour coucher avec un démon maléfique.

L'expression hantée de Sam confirme que oui, il s'est passé quelque chose. Mais lorsque Dean soulève un sourcil interrogatif, le visage de Sam annonce clairement qu'il n'a pas envie d'en parler, et okay, son expression dit plus 'j'ai été traumatisé' que 'j'ai fait quelque chose dont je me sens terriblement coupable'.

Dean songe à creuser l'affaire et décide qu'il n'obtiendra rien d'autre qu'un silence furieux de Sam

Ça en vaut presque le coup.

Mais Castiel se tient là comme s'il attendait qu'on lui donne quelque chose à faire.

Dean se demande si envoyer un ange chercher des pizzas est un abus de ses privilèges.

o0o

Sam reste seul tandis que Dean et Castiel s'en vont chercher des pizzas.

Il laisse son ordinateur éteint à côté de son sac et ne s'en approche pas le moins du monde.

Pendant un bref instant ce matin il s'est demandé si l'ordinateur pouvait être possédé, il a même considéré l'asperger prudemment d'eau bénite. Mais c'était idiot, les portables ne peuvent pas être possédés, l'énergie électrique de n'importe quel démon ou fantôme le ferait griller avant même qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Et puis, Castiel n'a pas cessé de jouer avec depuis…

Depuis…

Depuis la dernière fois que Lucifer l'a touché.

Ou plutôt ne l'a pas touché, parce que c'était un rêve, un rêve dans lequel rien de bizarre ne s'est produit, et Lucifer ne lui a pas lu d'histoire pornographique et n'a pas essayé de l'embrasser.

Toujours est-il qu'il s'en sortira très bien avec un livre.

Les livres, c'est le Bien. Il peut faire ses recherches dans les livres de la bibliothèque et les archives tout aussi bien...

Son téléphone sonne, coupant net sa pensée, et il le sort de sa poche pour regarder l'écran.

Il ne reconnaît pas le numéro.

Il décroche avec méfiance. « Allo ? »

« Écoute, normalement je préfèrerais ne pas vous déranger, je sais que vous avez plein de choses importantes à faire, sauver le monde d'une apocalypse qui arrive à grands pas, sauver des gens de terribles monstres et tout ça. » Chuck a l'air fatigué et agacé à l'autre bout de la ligne. Légèrement ivre, aussi.

« Chuck ? » Sam est sincèrement surpris, parce qu'il aurait mis sa main au feu que Chuck n'avait pas leur numéro.

Apparemment ce n'est plus le cas.

« Ouais, c'est moi, » Chuck semble désolé. « Des fois que vous ne vous en rendriez pas compte, vous êtes tous les deux en train de _me rendre dingue_. C'est comme vivre dans un de ces labyrinthes de miroirs. Ou une de ces illusions d'optique où il y a un vase et deux visages en même temps. Donc, heu, tu ne peux pas imaginer la migraine que j'ai quand vous faites ça, sérieusement. Donc ouais, si vous pouviez, je vous en supplie, juste arrêter. Ou au moins attendre jusqu'à tard le soir quand je suis déjà très très bourré. »

Sam a l'horrible impression de savoir exactement de quoi Chuck est en train de parler- et il se dit soudainement avec gêne que ça doit être ce à quoi ressemble être surpris par ses parents en train de faire l'amour.

Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il lui marmonne en réponse, quelque chose comme quoi il est désolé, qu'ils n'avaient pas réalisé, et Chuck soupire à l'autre bout du fil. Il a l'air tout aussi gêné que Sam.

La porte s'ouvre et Dean rentre dans la pièce, se secoue la tête, envoyant de l'eau voler tout autour de lui. Castiel est totalement sec lorsqu'il se glisse à son tour à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Dean ouvre la bouche pour parler, remarque qu'il est au téléphone et pose une question d'un mouvement de tête.

« C'est pas grave, Sam, » répond Chuck dans son oreille. « Juste, ouais, essayez de vous retenir un petit peu. »

« Vraiment désolé, » répète Sam, parce qu'il ne sait pas trop quoi dire d'autre qui ne soit pas bizarre.

« Non mais je veux dire, Dean et toi vous... je sais que vous subissez pas mal de stress en ce moment, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression qu'on me retourne la cervelle avec un bulldozer quand vous lisez des fics sur vous-même. »

Sam acquiesce, ce qui n'est probablement pas très utile mais il ne pense pas pouvoir trouver d'autres mots.

Il essaie quand même.

« Bien sûr, je veux dire, je comprends, désolé, et, heu, bye. » Et wow, il s'est vraiment exprimé de façon maladroite. Il lui semble avoir essayé d'une mettre une bonne humeur feinte et avoir misérablement échoué.

Il referme le téléphone, et fronce les sourcils en regardant Dean, toujours immobile dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Dean lève un sourcil.

« C'était Chuck, » dit Sam avec prudence, et le sourcil de Dean monte encore plus haut.

Sam pose le téléphone sur la table.

« Ouais, il veut qu'on arrête de lire du porno à notre sujet. »

Dean cligne des yeux, surpris.

« Est-ce qu'il écrit sur nous en train de lire du porno sur nous-mêmes ? » l'expression affichée sur le visage de Dean est un mélange embrouillé, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de devoir être amusé, horrifié, ou une sorte de mélange des deux.

Formulé comme ça, Sam n'est pas sûr non plus.

« J'en sais rien, mais si on continue il va sûrement finir cinglé. »

Apparemment, Dean a décidé de trouver toute cette situation hilarante et se met à rire légèrement.

« Hé, c'est pas comme si on lui avait demandé d'écrire nos aventures. C'est de sa faute s'il y a des nous sur lesquels lire du porno. » Dean fronce les sourcils, comme si sa phrase avait été moins confuse dans sa tête.

« Pour sa défense, il pensait qu'on était des personnages de fiction à l'époque, » répond prudemment Sam.

« C'est pas une excuse, » remarque Dean.

« Je crois bien que si, je pense que tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux de personnages inventés. »

« Jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent frapper à ta porte pour te donner un bon coup de poing au visage, » rétorque Dean avec raison, et il tend le sac qu'il tient à Sam qui, même s'il a toujours l'air de ne pas être d'accord avec lui, regarde à l'intérieur.

« On ne lui a jamais donné de... Je croyais que vous alliez chercher des pizzas ? » s'étonne Sam, un air confus sur le visage lorsqu'il découvre les boîtes de chinois à l'emporter.

« Le restau chinois était plus près, et il pleut, » explique Dean en haussant les épaules.

« Tu as un ange, » se sent obligé de rappeler Sam.

Dean le regarde en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il avait son propre dictionnaire spécial où le mot 'ange' est interchangeable avec 'parapluie'.

« Ouais, je vois pas du tout ce que tu veux dire. »

« T'as pas besoin d'être mouillé, ou même de marcher, si t'en as pas envie. »

Dean le regarde avec des yeux exorbités, comme si Sam venait de suggérer quelque chose d'obscène.

« Es-tu en train de suggérer que j'abuse de mes privilèges angéliques pour aller chercher à manger ? »

Sam fait une grimace, parce que ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il entendait par là – sauf que peut-être que si. Dean émet un son vulgaire et se laisse tomber dans le canapé.

« L'ange est de nouveau sur Internet, pas vrai ? » demande Dean sans même regarder autour de lui.

Sam acquiesce et sort son dîner du sac.

« Cas, vient par là. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de manger, » lui rappelle Castiel encore une fois.

« Ça m'est égal, maintenant tu viens nous regarder manger chinois comme un membre de la famille. »

Castiel obéit, remettant sa chaise en place avant de se rapprocher du canapé.

« Je vais mettre un mot de passe pour protéger ce fichu machin, » marmonne Sam.

Castiel le fixe du regard.

On dirait un peu un chat qui n'a pas encore décidé s'il va griffer quelqu'un, quand il fait ce truc où il penche la tête sur le côté.

« Tu sais qu'il peut lire dans tes pensées, pas vrai ? » lance Dean, ouvrant sa boîte avec deux doigts.

« Dis-lui d'arrêter de me regarder comme ça, » lui demande prudemment Sam.

« Mec, tu restes dans la même chambre que nous, tu as droit à la tête penchée sur le côté qui fiche les jetons. »

« Il ne te le fait jamais, à _toi_, » se sent obligé de remarquer Sam.

« C'est parce qu'il m'aime bien, » rappelle Dean à son frère.

Castiel n'essaie même pas de prétendre le contraire.


	5. Partie 5: Mode veille

**Partie 5 : Mode veille**

**Pairing : **Dean/Castiel, Sam/Lucifer

**Rating : **PG-13

C'est le discret '_clic, clic, clic_' qui tire Dean de son sommeil. On dirait la musique d'ambiance d'un rêve étrange. Il cligne des yeux, fixant le plafond un instant avant de décider qu'il fait plus clair dans la pièce qu'il ne devrait.

Il se retourne.

Castiel est assis à la table, le visage éclairé par l'écran de l'ordinateur, comme dans une espèce de cyber-thriller à suspens.

Dean se dit qu'ils devraient peut-être avoir cette conversation sur les addictions, après tout. Peut-être qu'ils devraient s'asseoir tous ensemble autour d'une table et en parler, et rationner leurs heures d'Internet. Sam se plaindra, mais il fera avec et n'insistera pas. Cas, ce sera probablement une autre histoire, Dean a comme l'impression que les anges ont légèrement tendance à être obsessionnels.

Mais l'expression sur le visage de Castiel n'est pas celle vide des accros.

Il semble plutôt fasciné.

Dean est déjà en train de virer ses draps avant même d'avoir décidé s'il allait se lever ou non.

Il traverse la pièce, et le sol est froid sous ses pieds nus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demande-t-il tout bas. Il pose une main sur l'épaule de Castiel et, l'espace d'une seconde, l'ange est de marbre sous la pression de sa main. Puis il se détend lentement, se laisse aller sous les doigts de Dean.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de te déranger, » répond Castiel tout aussi doucement. « Je peux arrêter... »

Dean serre son épaule.

« Non, non, mec, c'est bon, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire d'autre, rester assis là dans le noir et attendre qu'on se réveille ? Ce qui, je te rappelle, ne se fait simplement pas. »

Il se penche en avant, regarde l'écran, et ce n'est pas une fanfic qui est affichée cette fois-ci mais–

« Cas, » demande Dean avec précaution. « Est-ce que tu essaies de trouver Dieu en utilisant Google Earth ? »

« J'explore la Terre depuis une perspective unique. Je doute que Dieu puisse être trouvé aussi facilement. » On dirait qu'il essaye de ne pas être agacé.

« On ne sait jamais, tu pourrais trouver un grand smiley dans le désert, » propose Dean. Parce que, pour être honnête, s'il était Dieu et que Castiel le cherchait avec un espoir aussi sincère, il voudrait au moins lui faire un signe.

La lumière bleue de l'écran donne au visage de Castiel une apparence d'un autre monde.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu trouvais de si fascinant ? »

Castiel tourne la tête pour le regarder.

« Votre capacité à tendre vers les choses que vous ne pouvez jamais espérer atteindre, et à toutefois parvenir à les toucher quand même, » répond doucement Castiel.

Le globe sur l'écran tourne sous le doigt de Castiel.

« Ouais, c'est notre côté téméraire et borné, » acquiesce Dean, et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

Castiel le surprend en lui retournant son sourire, sa bouche s'incurvant doucement, et Dean se dit que c'est peut-être nouveau, parce qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir jamais vu ce sourire auparavant.

Il faut un peu de temps avant que le sourire ne s'efface.

Dean rit doucement et se penche plus franchement par-dessus l'épaule de Castiel.

« Alors, tu as terminé ton exploration de nos aventures de fiction ? »

Castiel reste silencieux assez longtemps pour que Dean soit presque sûr qu'il s'apprête à dire quelque chose d'important.

« J'ai trouvé le sujet que j'explorais... inconfortable, » dit-il avec prudence.

Dean se tend.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, si tu lis quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas, viens me voir et parle m'en. »

« Je ne suis pas un enfant, Dean, » lui rappelle à nouveau Castiel, et plus il le dit, plus sa voix semble tendue. « Durant mon existence, j'ai été exposé à bien pire, autant sur terre qu'en dessous. »

Dean agite la main.

« Oui, oui, je sais, pardon. Donc, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait fuir la fiction pour te réfugier dans les images satellites, dans ce cas ? »

« J'explorais la petite catégorie d'histoires où je suis mis en couple avec Sam. »

Dean fronce les sourcils au-dessus de son épaule..

« Pourquoi ? » Et d'accord, il aurait probablement pu avoir l'air encore moins enthousiaste, mais de peu.

« Je me demandais pourquoi tant de fans semblent penser que je ne l'aime pas. »

« Ils pensent que tu n'aimes pas Sam ? » demande Dean, confus. Parce que, autant qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, Sam et Cas ne s'étaient pas vraiment beaucoup parlés avant le retour de Sam.

« Le consensus général semble être que je pense qu'il est mauvais, ou tout du moins trop démoniaque pour mériter ma confiance. Que, s'il revenait vers toi dans les livres, ce serait en complotant des actes maléfiques en secret. Qu'il te trahira une fois de plus, et qu'il est peut-être destiné à être ta Némésis. »

Dean tourne la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à Sam. Qui est présentement étalé sur l'autre lit, les cheveux dans tous les sens comme s'ils tentaient de s'échapper de l'oreiller. Il a un bras coincé sous son corps, l'autre étendu à côté de lui. Une jambe ressort de sous les draps et son pied traîne sur le sol, un pied-de-nez à toutes les histoires de monstre sous le lit qui aient jamais été écrites. Il ronfle doucement, un son clair dans la chambre auquel Dean sait être immunisé depuis longtemps.

De temps en temps, il fait de petits bruits et marmonne dans son bras.

Dean soulève un sourcil en direction de Castiel, l'air de dire 'franchement ?' Soit Castiel ne comprend pas le langage sourcilien de Dean, soit il choisit de l'ignorer parce qu'il est au-dessus de tout ça.

En revanche, il penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme pour admettre que Sam, à l'instant présent, échoue complètement dans l'entreprise délicate d'être un démoniaque génie du mal.

« Dans ces histoires, nous nous mettons ensemble pour te faire du mal d'une certaine façon, ou pour nous consoler après ta mort, » ajoute Castiel.

« Je croyais que tu ne lisais pas les death fics ? » remarque Dean, parce qu'il est plus facile de s'énerver à ce sujet-là qu'au sujet de Castiel le trompant avec Sam.

« Il n'y avait aucun avertissement, » proteste Castiel d'un ton d'accusation irritée. « J'ai été pris par surprise, et me suis laissé emporté par ma curiosité. »

Dean soulève un sourcil pour encourager l'ange à continuer, parce qu'il y a clairement plus à cette histoire.

« Oui, et ensuite? »

Dean observe la bouche de Castiel s'incurver vers le bas.

« Ensuite, je n'avais plus envie de lire quoi que ce soit sur ta mort, » répond platement Castiel.

Dean presse ses doigts dans l'épaule de Castiel.

« Je comprends, mec, je ne voudrais pas lire des histoires sur ta mort non plus. »

« Toutefois, j'ai trouvé une petite communauté très vocale s'opposant avec véhémence aux abus subis par ton frère. Les membres pensent que Sam a été cruellement maltraité, et l'est toujours. Ils sont… enthousiastes dans leur dévotion. »

« Tu l'as mise en marque-page pour Sam ? » demande Dean.

« En effet. »

Dean lui tapote l'épaule.

« Bon boulot. »

Il tend un bras par-dessus l'épaule de Castiel et clique sur ce qui ressemble à un petit bol de soupe mais s'avère être un volcan lorsque l'écran zoome.

« Hé, c'est cool ! On pourrait probablement utiliser ce truc pour chercher, je sais pas, des présages démoniaques ou quelque chose dans ce genre. J'ai pas la moindre idée du temps de différé. »

« Les images satellites sont mises à jour bien trop sporadiquement pour en faire un outil utilisable en temps réel, » déclare Castiel d'un ton découragé. Comme s'il y avait déjà songé, et Dean pense qu'il a raison, peut-être bien que Cas passe trop de temps sur Internet.

Quoique, ce n'est pas comme si l'ange avait autre chose à faire, en dehors de chercher Dieu et d'apprendre autant de choses que possible sur l'humanité. D'ailleurs, Dean ne sait pas trop où Castiel en est de ce point de vue là.

« Ne reste pas debout trop longtemps. »

« Je ne dors pas, Dean, » lui rappelle gentiment Castiel.

« Là n'est pas la question, Internet va te démolir les yeux si tu reste devant trop longtemps. C'est comme regarder le soleil en face. »

Castiel émet un son suggérant qu'il doute de la validité de cette affirmation, et oh, quand est-ce que le cerveau de Dean a commencé à s'exprimer comme Cas ?

Il pose une main là où l'épaule de Castiel rejoint son cou, sur la peau froide et le bord rêche du col, et serre doucement.

La main de Castiel s'immobilise là où il faisait défiler l'image, donc il doit avoir trouvé quelque chose de fascinant.

Dean laisse retomber sa main, retourne se coucher.

Après une longue minute, les petits clics recommencent.

Il les laisse le bercer vers le sommeil.

o0o

Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange.

Sam ne sait plus exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire il y a à peine une minute, mais il est à présent seul dans une chambre de motel vide. Il aurait pourtant juré qu'il était retourné dans la même chambre que Dean et Castiel.

Et aussi, cette chambre-ci est bien meilleure.

Parce qu'il est relativement sûr que leur chambre n'avait pas de cheminée.

Ni une vue sur la mer.

Il se dit qu'il est peut-être en train de rêver.

Son ordinateur est fermé sur le lit, émettant un léger vrombissement, comme s'il attendait simplement que Sam l'ouvre et fasse quelque chose de productif avec. Ou l'ouvre et fasse quelque chose qui forcera un Chuck ivre à lui envoyer des sms furieux parlant de châtiments cruels et imaginatifs.

Le portable reste là, inerte, l'air de dire que les deux options lui plaisent.

Sam songe que son subconscient doit commencer à en avoir marre, parce qu'il n'y a même pas le moindre air suggestif ou la moindre métaphore douteuse.

Ouais, son subconscient est en train de lui mettre une belle paire de claques.

Son subconscient est un petit salopard.

Il s'assied sur le lit, attire l'ordinateur vers lui en l'ouvre sur ses genoux.

Son fond d'écran est rempli de clowns.

« Ah, c'est absolument hilarant, merci beaucoup ! »

Ce subconscient est _vraiment_ un salopard.

Il ouvre ses marque-pages et se met à les effacer méthodiquement. Tous, même ceux qui n'ont rien à voir avec du porno. Il va effacer tout ce qu'il y a sur l'ordinateur et le remplir de... de photos de chatons, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Une sorte d'exorcisme informatique.

Le lit grince, tout doucement, et le poids de Sam se déplace légèrement. Il s'immobilise avec le doigt sur la touche d'effacement, mais ne se retourne pas.

Il sait qu'il n'est plus seul, et il sait très bien qui vient de s'asseoir juste derrière lui.

Après une seconde, il presse à nouveau la touche, sélectionne une autre page.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demande Lucifer avec curiosité par-dessus son épaule.

« J'efface tout, » lui répond platement Sam. « Ça n'a fait que nous attirer des ennuis. »

« Tu réalises que tu es en train de rêver, pas vrai, » dit Lucifer avec raison, et c'est vraiment injuste que ce soit Lucifer qui soit raisonnable dans cette histoire. « Tu n'accomplis rien de concret, en réalité. »

« C'est un effacement symbolique, » décide Sam. « Et croyez-moi, si je pouvais vous effacer vous aussi je le ferais. »

« Ce n'est pas très gentil, Sam, de souhaiter que quelque disparaisse à jamais. » Lucifer simule si bien être honnêtement blessé que Sam en a la chair de poule.

« Je pense que s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui le mérite, c'est vous. »

« Tu ne me connais même pas, » remarque Lucifer, et il parvient à donner à cette simple phrase le ton d'une invitation.

« Et je ne veux pas vous connaître, je veux juste que vous vous en alliez. »

Lucifer soupire, comme si Sam n'était pas raisonnable, puis est promptement distrait par le fichier qu'ouvre Sam.

« Oh, non, pas celle-là, je l'adore. » Lucifer appuyé sur la touche de défilement et Sam... Sam lui tape sur la main sans même y penser.

S'ensuit une longue pause tendue.

Mais au lieu de lui faire quelque chose d'horrible et sanglant, Lucifer retire sa main, son souffle chaud et amusé caressant le côté du cou de Sam qui s'éloigne immédiatement.

« Est-ce que je peux au moins finir celle où on fait équipe pour sauver le monde d'une invasion de zombies, je la trouvais trop cool. »

Sam fronce les sourcils.

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit finie, on n'en était qu'à la sixième partie sur... stop, qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Non, non vous ne pouvez rien finir du tout ! Vous êtes le fruit de mon imagination, allez-vous-en ! »

« Même si j'adore la façon dont tu te tracasses à mon sujet quand tu te réveilles, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que je veux vous parler. »

« Sam, Sam, ça me blesse vraiment ce que tu me dis là, je veux qu'on soit _amis_. »

Sam émet un son grossier.

« Non, vous voulez voler mon corps et l'utiliser pour conquérir le monde. »

Lucifer soulève un sourcil, et d'accord, il était peut-être un tout petit peu en train de crier. Mais quand même, Lucifer se moque de lui parce qu'il est trop dramatique. C'est totalement injuste.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai changé d'avis là-dessus, je pensais que tu serais beaucoup moins intéressant. » Il parvient à se glisser plus près de Sam, assez près pour que celui-ci puisse sentir la chaleur corporelle du diable et Sam ne peut pas vraiment s'éloigner encore plus sans déplacer l'ordinateur ou tomber du lit.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez, s'il vous plaît, c'est vraiment... vous me mettez mal à l'aise. »

Lucifer soupire avec un air de frustration légèrement exagéré et se retire d'au moins trois bons centimètres.

« C'est mieux comme ça ? »

« Ouais, fantastique, » répond amèrement Sam.

Il arrête de le regarder pendant trente secondes pour continuer à effacer les fichiers et Lucifer recommence à faire défiler le texte.

« Je ne serais pas aussi brutal, tu sais, et jamais sans ta permission– »

Sam referme violemment l'ordinateur, manquant de peu les doigts du diable.

« Okay, je n'aime vraiment pas la direction que prend cette conversation, alors je vais aller m'asseoir là-bas. »

Sam prend son portable et traverse la pièce, s'installe à la table.

« C'est pas évident d'avoir une discussion avec toi, » lui dit Lucifer, comme s'il ne comprenait pas tout à fait pourquoi Sam ne voulait pas lui parler.

« Vous envahissez mes rêves. »

« Je peux toujours passer te voir en personne, » suggère Lucifer, comme s'il s'agissait-là d'une chose parfaitement acceptable. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas juré de se faire des choses horribles l'un à l'autre.

« Non, franchement, je doute que ce soit une bonne idée pour aucun d'entre nous. »

Lucifer soupire sur le lit, comme si Sam était cruel de le laisser tout seul là-bas.

« Je veux juste te parler, Sam, c'est tout, parles-moi et je te promets que je ne ferai rien à Dean, ou à Bobby, où à qui que ce soit qui compte pour toi. »

Sam émet un son incrédule.

« Je ne vous crois pas, je ne peux pas vous croire. »

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit au sujet du mensonge ? Que parfois c'est une moins bonne arme que la vérité. »

« Ce n'est pas une réponse, c'est tourner autour du pot. »

Lucifer sourit, comme s'il approuvait au moins la formulation, si non le sentiment.

« Je ne mens pas, » dit-il simplement

Sam le fixe du regard.

Lucifer lève les mains, l'air de dire 'qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise'. Le geste ressemble bien trop à celui de Dean pour rassurer Sam.

Lucifer se lève, suit Sam jusqu'à la table et se glisse sur la chaise en face de lui.

« Pourquoi as-tu tellement peur ? »

« À votre avis ? » réplique vertement Sam. Il efface avec plus d'agressivité à présent, ses doigts s'écrasant sur les touches, et il ne se souvenait pas qu'il y en avait _autant_. Bon sang, à quoi s'amusent Dean et Castiel, à sauvegarder toutes les histoires tirées de leurs aventures littéraires !

_Seigneur !_

Lucifer pose sa main sur celle de Sam, l'immobilisant au-dessus des touches, et Sam tente immédiatement de la retirer, mais il n'est pas près de récupérer ses doigts. La peau de Lucifer est chaude, bien trop chaude, mais en dehors de ce détail elle semble parfaitement humaine.

« Tu crois honnêtement que ça va t'avancer à quoi que ce soit ? »

« J'espère que ça vous tiendra en dehors de ma tête. »

Il ne s'attend pas au sourire qu'il obtient en réponse.

« Est-ce que tu penses à moi de cette manière? » demande Lucifer, curieux et amusé.

« Non, » réplique rudement Sam d'une voix horrifiée. « La plupart du temps je ne pense absolument pas à vous, et quand je le fais c'est pour me demander si vous aller nous tuer aujourd'hui. »

« Si ça peut t'aider, je promets de ne pas essayer de vous tuer du tout. »

« Je ne vous crois pas, » lui dit Sam d'une voix dure, honnête.

« Je peux être gentil, » proteste Lucifer sur un ton étrangement sérieux.

« Mais pas sans rien en retour, » remarque Sam à juste titre, parce qu'il est plus malin que ça. Rien n'est jamais gratuit. S'il y a bien une leçon qu'il a apprise, c'est celle-ci : rien n'est jamais gratuit, et certainement rien qui vienne d'un démon.

/iMais ce n'est pas un démon./i Est-ce que ça signifie que les règles changent, que tout ce qu'il pense savoir est faux ?

« Si, parfois, » lui dit Lucifer, baissant brièvement le regard avant de relever les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Sam, et ses doigts se crispent, juste un instant, sur la main de Sam.

Sam secoue la tête, et il continue à la secouer–

–mais quelqu'un est en train de le secouer lui.

Sam se débat pour s'extirper de son sommeil. Il se tourne vers la main, s'attendant à trouver Dean. Ce sont toutefois les yeux d'un bleu irréel de Castiel qui le dévisagent.

« Tu parlais dans ton sommeil, » lui dit Castiel d'une voix posée mais pleine de sous-entendus. « J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux te réveiller. »

Sam regarde un peu plus loin, trouve Dean toujours profondément endormi, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller.

Il soupire de soulagement.

« Merci, Cas, » parvient-il a dire.

o0o

Lorsque Dean sort de la salle de bain, il découvre que Sam est déjà de retour avec leur petit-déjeuner. Castiel a délaissé l'ordinateur, en faveur de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ce qui est une bonne chose. Il prend peut-être en compte l'argument comme quoi, à haute dose, Internet est mauvais pour les yeux.

Il s'approche dans l'idée de se sustenter.

« Bonjour, Dean, » lui dit tranquillement Castiel.

L'ange est en train de fixer une assiette contenant les deux tiers d'un pancake et tient une fourchette, quoi qu'il la regarde d'un air douteux, comme s'il avait déjà oublié à quoi elle servait.

Dean lance un regard accusateur à Sam.

« Mec, tu as _nourri_ mon ange ? » demande-t-il d'une voix choquée.

Sam hausse un sourcil, et Dean se contente de le foudroyer du regard plutôt que de reformuler sa question.

« Il voulait un pancake, » finit par expliquer Sam dans un haussement d'épaule.

« Il n'a jamais eu envie de pancake, jusqu'à présent, » proteste Dean.

Sam hausse à nouveau les épaules. « Ce matin si, crois-moi, j'étais aussi surpris que toi. »

Dean tire une chaise vers lui et s'y laisse tomber avant de repérer son propre petit-déjeuner, qui est largement plus protéiné et implique une généreuse quantité de ketchup.

Il observe Castiel observer son pancake.

Quelqu'un l'a nappé de sirop, probablement Sam. Corrompre son ange avec un simple pancake ne lui suffisait pas, il devait faire la totale.

« Et si ça lui _fait_ quelque chose ? » ne peut s'empêcher de demander Dean.

« Dean, Cas n'est pas un Gremlin, » lui fait remarquer Sam.

Et oui, bon, okay, c'est pas faux.

« Il ne m'a même pas encore dit ce qu'il en pense, je crois qu'il est encore en train d'y réfléchir. »

« Si tu l'as cassé, » le menace Dean avec fougue à travers une bouchée de son hamburger.

Castiel pique sa fourchette dans le pancake et les deux frères s'immobilisent. Le regardent couper un morceau avec précaution.

Il le mange avec une attention minutieuse, mâchant comme s'il avait observé d'autre effectuer ce geste mais n'en avait jamais compris l'utilité.

Son regard reste fixe un petit moment, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir aimé ou pas. Ou comme s'il ne savait pas _comment_ aimer quelque chose.

« Je vois, » se plaint Dean. « Tu passes une nuit à explorer l'intérêt de Sam et de ses cheveux ridiculement pleins de volume et il te séduit avec des pancakes. »

Sam émet un juron.

« Je n'ai pas été séduit par les pancakes, » répond prudemment Castiel. « Je les trouve intéressants. »

« Intéressants bons ou intéressants mauvais ? »

Castiel fronce les sourcils.

« Intéressants, » décrète-t-il, ce qui ne les avance pas le moins du monde.

« Il n'a probablement aucun point de comparaison. C'est la première chose qu'il ait jamais mangé, comment pourrait-il savoir si c'est bon ou mauvais, » déclare Sam. « Il ne s'est pas étouffé et n'a pas vomi, pour l'instant, je dirais que c'est bon signe. »

Dean y réfléchi un instant, puis il offre son burger avec son emballage de papier.

Castiel fixe le burger, et Dean se demande si l'ange va se décider avant que son bras ne s'engourdisse et ne tombe.

Puis Castiel lève son autre main et la pose sur celle de Dean, avant de pencher prudemment la tête en avant et de croquer une bouchée.

Lorsqu'il se redresse, il y a une traînée rouge au coin de sa bouche et Dean ne réfléchit même pas avant de l'enlever à l'aide de son pouce.

Sam émet un petit bruit.

« La ferme, » réplique simplement Dean.

Castiel mâche lentement, l'air de réfléchir.

Sam et Dean attendent en silence qu'il finisse.

« Alors ? »

Castiel les fixe, comme s'ils venaient de lui poser une question particulièrement difficile.

« Je crois que j'aime le pancake, » finit-il par énoncer de sa voix profonde et sérieuse.

Dean grogne, déçu.

« Un gourmant, » déclare Sam, non sans une certaine dose de triomphe.

« Un gourmant, » reconnaît Dean d'un air misérable.

« Tu me dois cinquante balles, » fait sérieusement Sam.

« Oui, oui, je sais, connard. »

Castiel se contente d'observer son petit-déjeuner, un air perplexe sur le visage.


	6. Partie 6: Arrêt de la tâche

**Partie 6 : Arrêt de la tâche**

**Pairing :** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Lucifer

**Rating :** PG-13

Une fois de plus, l'ange est sur la banquette arrière.

Au début, Sam craignait que son pouvoir pour apparaître et disparaître ne marchait plus, mais en fait, c'est juste qu'il trouve voyager avec eux intéressant. Et aussi, l'ordinateur portable de Sam est là-derrière et Castiel est en train d'apprendre à se servir du GPS.

Dean a insisté pour que Castiel connaisse mieux les merveilles d'Internet au-delà de l'univers du porno.

Tout du moins c'est ce qu'il a prétendu.

Sam pense que Dean ne veut juste plus que Cas lise des histoires de cul où il se tape d'autres personnes dans des positions flexibles et intéressantes. Et bon sang, il ne sait même pas pourquoi il ne trouve plus bizarre de penser des phrases pareilles, mais il devrait.

Toujours est-il que Castiel a l'air plutôt heureux ; il semblerait qu'apprendre à faire en vingt minutes ce que ses phénoménaux pouvoirs angéliques peuvent accomplir en une demi-seconde soit fascinant.

Sam lui a acheté un cookie lors de leur dernier arrêt, et il n'a absolument pas pu s'empêcher d'être amusé par le vague air de suspicion que lui a lancé Dean avant de le cacher sous son habituel air revêche.

Castiel est, en ce moment précis, en train de manger son cookie avec une attention stupéfiante.

Bien qu'il parvienne tout de même à faire des miettes sur le siège en cuir. Sam se demande sincèrement si Dean va prétendre n'avoir rien remarqué ou s'il va passer l'après-midi à se plaindre au sujet des pépites de chocolat écrasées sur le revêtement.

Sam ne parvient jamais à manger quoi que ce soit dans la voiture sans que Dean ne lui lance son regard 'fais la moindre miette et t'es mort, Sam, mort'.

Alors oui, Sam est relativement sûr que Dean ne va pas tarder à demander à l'ange de l'accompagner au bal de fin d'année.

En parlant de l'ange, Castiel est de nouveau en train de le _regarder_.

Il n'est pas encore tout à fait versé dans l'art de lancer des regards pleins de sous-entendus qui soient subtils, donc il se contente de le fixer. Intensément.

Parce que oui, Sam sait, il se _souvient_. Il est sensé avouer à Dean toute l'histoire de 'Lucifer me harcèle dans mon sommeil'. Il suppose qu'avoir attendu deux jours est déjà bien assez. Mais il cherchait juste le bon moment.

Il fronce les sourcils en direction de l'ange, qui le fixe toujours.

Tôt ou tard, Dean va remarquer, et ce sera le retour du drame du cookie.

« Dean, » commence-t-il maladroitement. « Il y a un truc dont je dois te parler, et je veux pas que tu t'énerves. »

« Oh, c'est toujours un bon début, ça, » répond calmement Dean, et Sam peut presque voir ses épaules se raidir, comme s'il se préparait déjà à être très _très_ en colère.

« Je n'ai rien fait, enfin, j'y suis pour rien. C'est plutôt, genre, que j'étais là pendant qu'il se passait des trucs, et que je ne savais pas trop si je devais faire quoi que ce soit ou pas... »

Sam fronce les sourcils.

Dean le regarde comme s'il était cinglé.

« Sam essaie de te dire que Lucifer lui rend visite dans son sommeil, » lui vient en aide Castiel.

Dean freine brusquement.

C'est plutôt désagréable de s'arrêter comme ça quand on roule à 70 kilomètres à l'heure.

Le son des morceaux de cookie s'éparpillant sur le sol de la voiture remplit le silence.

Mais Dean n'a d'yeux que pour Sam

« C'est quoi ce bordel, Sam? »

« Merci, Cas, vraiment, c'était net et précis, » accuse Sam platement.

« Ça fait maintenant deux jours que tu protestes que tu vas trouver le moment opportun, Sam, » répond fermement Castiel, et il semble déçu par Sam.

Castiel n'est qu'un sale traître.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement dans tes rêves qui apparemment implique Lucifer, » demande Dean d'une voix basse et dangereuse.

Sam écarte les mains.

« Justement, rien du tout. Il n'essaie pas de me convaincre d'être son réceptacle et ne fait pas l'éloge de la fin du monde. Bien sûr, il est inquiétant et menaçant mais il ne demande rien. »

« Excuse-moi de trouver ça difficile à croire, » rétorque Dean avec colère.

Sam écarte les mains à nouveau, un geste qui lui donne un air innocent et impuissant que sa taille ne devrait pas lui permettre d'avoir.

« La plupart du temps il se contente de lire des trucs sur mon ordi ou de parler de nos aventures sur Internet, » dit-il calmement, avec une bonne dose d'accusation dans la voix. Et c'est encore pire de le dire à haute voix. Mais il suppose que prétendre que toute cette histoire n'est qu'une hallucination de sa part est une cause perdue. « Discussions auxquelles je refuse de participer parce que a) ce sont principalement des histoires de cul et b) c'est _Lucifer_. »

« Je refuse de croire qu'il n'y ait que ça. » Dean attend, comme s'il y avait plus à l'affaire, comme s'il ne pouvait pas décemment croire que c'était si simple que ça.

« Une fois il m'a lu une scène de sexe, » admet Sam à contrecœur. Plus inquiet à présent que Dean soit réellement fâché contre lui qu'à l'idée d'en dire trop. Ça pourrait difficilement tourner plus mal, après tout. « Je crois qu'il est peut-être bizarrement intéressé par le concept de, hem, nous. Moi, et lui."

L'expression de Dean glisse de la colère à quelque chose de plus compliqué.

« Bon Dieu, Sam. » Dean essaie clairement d'afficher un visage le moins traumatisé possible lorsqu'il pose la question suivante. « Est-ce qu'il... fait quoi que ce soit contre ton gré? »

Et donc oui, ça pouvait tourner plus mal.

« Il ne me touche pas, » répond Sam, mal à l'aise, et Dean à l'air d'avoir des doutes. « Non, sérieusement, on n'a pas besoin d'avoir une conversation gênante avec des poupées, okay. »

Dean lâche un soupire de soulagement. Mais la colère se glisse rapidement à la place de l'inquiétude.

« Et pour quelle raison, au juste, pensais-tu que je n'avais pas besoin de savoir ça? »

Sam se creuse la tête pour trouver un semblant d'explication qui ne soit pas 'j'essayais de prétendre que rien ne se passait.'

Dean se contorsionne pour regarder Castiel.

« Et toi, ne t'imagine pas t'en tirer comme ça. Bon sang, Cas, pourquoi est-ce que _toi_, tu ne m'as rien dit? »

Le visage de Castiel est confus et légèrement blessé, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à être la cible de la puissante colère de Dean.

« Sam insistait pour t'en parler lui-même, et j'ai pensé que son raisonnement était correct, » proteste-t-il avec prudence.

« Son raisonnement n'est jamais correct, son raisonnement est, au mieux, branlant, » grince Dean.

Ce que Sam trouve un peu injuste, quand même.

Compréhensible, étant donné les circonstances, mais injuste.

« Lucifer n'exerce aucune influence sur lui, » ajoute Castiel, et Sam est touché que Castiel le défende, ce n'est peut-être pas un sale traître après tout.

Dean ricane, l'air de dire qu'il n'y croit pas une seconde.

« C'est un ange, pas vrai, il n'a pas besoin d'_exercer une influence_, il lui suffit de faire comme les autres: mentir et manipuler. »

Castiel semble objecter à l'idée d'être associé à une catégorie impliquant mensonges et manipulations et Sam ne tient vraiment pas à ce que ces deux-là se disputent, alors il prend la parole avant que Cas ne puisse le faire.

« Je suis désolé, Dean, » dit-il calmement. « Je pensais juste qu'il finirait bien par se lasser et s'en aller. »

« Et ça se passe comment, ce plan? »

Sam n'essaie même pas d'argumenter.

« La quantité et l'agressivité des présages démoniaques ont fortement baissé depuis que Sam affirme que les rêves ont commencé, » les informe Castiel. « Je pense que Lucifer est distrait. »

« Distrait par mon frère, » parvient à articuler Dean. « Qui n'a pas pour habitude de prendre de bonnes décisions. »

Sam se retient à grand-peine de lui dire que lui non plus.

Douleur et colère semblent émaner de Dean.

« Aucun de vous deux n'est autorisé à m'adresser la parole pour l'instant. On va en rester au silence inconfortable et lourd d'accusation jusqu'à ce qu'on parvienne à tuer les monstres. »

OoOo

Le monstre n'a pas particulièrement envie d'être tué. Il vit dans le puits d'un petit village dans lequel il traîne des gens pour les manger depuis deux cents ans.

Sam se fait presque entraîner au fond, mais apparemment les anges ont une poigne plus ferme que les monstres visqueux vivant dans des puits.

Le monstre visqueux retourne au fond du puits.

Trente secondes plus tard, sa tête l'y rejoint.

OoOo 

Sam pue l'étang, et il y a une trainée verte et gluante sur sa joue que Dean refuse de ne serait-ce qu'approcher.

Il n'était pas non plus ravi de laisser son frère rentrer dans la voiture. Mais Sam peut prendre cet air tragiquement découragé si bien que l'en empêcher aurait été comme enfermer un chiot dehors sous la pluie.

Dean balance sa veste sur le siège passager dans une vague tentative de le protéger.

« Ne t'imagine pas que je t'ai pardonné d'être un idiot, » lance-t-il amèrement, et Sam acquiesce prudemment avant de se glisser sur le siège.

Quelque chose dégouline de ses cheveux.

On dirait des œufs de grenouille.

Dean démarre la voiture, conduit pendant 5 kilomètres avant de briser le lourd silence.

« Alors, on va en parler ou pas? »

« De quoi? » demande Sam.

« De toi, qui passe tes nuits avec Lucifer. »

« Je ne passe pas mes nuits avec Lucifer, » proteste-t-il, sa bouche formant un rictus horrifié.

« Et commet tu appellerais ça alors? » demande brusquement Dean.

« D'une manière qui ne laisserait pas sous-entendre que Lucifer me pelote dans ton dos, » réplique Sam lentement mais fermement.

Dean marmonne quelque chose comme quoi il n'a aucune preuve que ce ne soit pas le cas et Sam prétend ne pas l'entendre.

Puis il secoue la tête.

« Est-ce que _toi_ tu penses que les intentions de Lucifer sont innocentes? » demande-t-il à Castiel dans le rétroviseur.

« Non, il semble sage de supposer le contraire. » Castiel ne prend même pas le temps d'y réfléchir avant de répondre. Parce qu'il sait bien à quoi s'attendre de son frère.

« Tu vois, même l'ange est d'accord, » lui fait remarquer Dean.

Sam fait une grimace et soupire.

« Oui, je me doute bien qu'il a une sorte de plan diabolique, je ne suis pas complètement stupide, Dean. »

Dean lui lance un regard.

Les cheveux de Sam sont dressés sur sa tête à présent, rendus épais par une espèce de boue marécageuse, et il doit s'être frotté le visage à un moment donné parce qu'il a une tache d'eau verdâtre et d'algue sur l'arrête de son nez.

« Vraiment, Sam, vraiment? »

Sam soupire, attrape son sac là où il traîne sur le sol et le passe derrière.

Castiel se retrouve avec des empreintes vertes sur une manche de son trench-coat. Il doit avoir découvert à un moment ou à un autre comment fonctionnent les fermetures éclairs, parce qu'il ouvre le sac et jette un œil à l'intérieur.

Quoi que ce soit, fait de bois ou de métal finira bien par sécher. Sam devra remplacer leur équipement non étanche. C'est une de leurs règles, celui qui salit nettoie ou, le cas échéant, remplace.

Castiel extirpe l'ordinateur de Sam du sac.

Il le tourne sur le côté, et une eau verte en dégouline.

Sam grimace. « Bordel, j'avais oublié qu'il était là-dedans!"

Castiel fronce les sourcils et presse avec espoir le bouton de démarrage.

Dean n'est pas particulièrement impressionné lorsque rien ne se produit.

« Ton ordi est foutu, » déclare-t-il.

Castiel fixe le portable visqueux comme s'il l'avait tragiquement déçu.

« Génial, » réplique platement Sam. « J'avais toutes mes recherches là-dessus, et ce graphique que j'étais en train de mettre au point sur les présages démoniaques. »

« Où est le disque de sauvegarde? »

« Il s'est cassé quand ce fantôme t'a balancé à travers cette porte, » lui rappelle Sam.

« Pourquoi t'en n'as pas racheté un autre? » demande Dean.

« Parce qu'une certaine personne a dit 'c'est pas pressé, c'est que le disque dur de rechange.' »

Merde, c'est vrai, il avait dit ça.

« Je n'avais pas fini de lire le chapitre 7 de l'histoire où on se retrouve dans un univers parallèle, » se plaint Castiel depuis la plage arrière. « Vous veniez juste de vous faire capturer par des démons et je voulais savoir comment ça finit. »

Dean songe à rétorquer que ces histoires se finissent presque toutes de la même manière: ils couchent ensemble, le monde n'explose pas, et s'ils ont beaucoup de chance l'auteur ne le fait pas pleurer à la fin.

« Et bien maintenant tu devras attendre que Sam se procure un nouvel ordi, » déclare-t-il.

Castiel émet un petit bruit, abattu.

« Je venais également juste de découvrir que tu attendais mon enfant et j'étais curieux de savoir comment l'auteur comptait te faire accoucher... »

Dean pile sur les freins pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Sam laisse une éclaboussure d'eau verdâtre et une grosse empreinte humide sur le pare-brise et Castiel fait tomber l'ordinateur détrempé sur le sol.

« De quoi? Sérieux, _de quoi?_ »

Sam.

Ce connard est en train de se marrer.

Il rit à gorge déployée. Il est plié en deux comme s'il souffrait du pire mal d'estomac au monde, fait des bruits qui ressemblent à des hennissements de cheval et envoie promener de la vase partout.

« Je suis le seul à pas encore avoir perdu la boule? » demande Dean.


	7. Partie 7: Enregistrer sous

**Partie 7 : Enregistrer Sous...**

**Pairing :** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Lucifer

**Rating :** PG-13 

Sam n'est pas un grand fan des bibliothèques des petites villes.  
Quoiqu'à en juger par l'expression qu'affiche Dean par-dessus un livre rouge couvert de poussière, il n'est pas le seul à ne pas apprécier leur pas en arrière du point de vue technologique.

« C'est toi qui voulait qu'on finisse le boulot avant d'acheter un nouvel ordi, » lui rappelle Sam.

Dean émet un grognement qui ne veut strictement rien dire, comme s'il savait parfaitement que c'était de sa faute mais n'était pas prêt à changer d'avis maintenant qu'ils étaient au beau milieu d'une chasse.

Dean peut être ridiculement obstiné quand il veut. À la place de répondre, il tire un livre d'une étagère, semble découvrir au bout de trois pages qu'il ne leur sera pas le moins du monde utile et le referme d'un coup sec, provocant un petit nuage de poussière dans l'air, nuage qui flotte en direction de Sam d'une façon menaçante.

« Est-ce qu'il s'est déjà passé _quoi que ce soit_ d'intéressant dans ce bled? » demande-t-il, et il semble sincèrement curieux.

Sam ressent plus ou moins la même chose, il n'est pas sûr qu'ils aient jamais mis les pieds dans une ville moins intéressante que celle-ci pendant toutes leurs années passées à visiter des petites villes pas particulièrement intéressantes.

Pour des gens qui ne chassent pas des monstres, ce serait un plus.

Pour eux, c'est juste inquiétant.

Sam tourne son livre sur la table et montre à Dean la photo d'un fermier souriant sur la cinquième page.

« En 1972, cet homme a fait pousser la quatrième plus grosse tomate du monde, » l'informe-t-il comme si ça allait les aider.

« La quatrième plus grosse tomate du monde? » demande platement Dean.

« La quatrième plus grosse tomate du monde, » confirme Sam avec un hochement de tête.

« Toutes mes excuses, cet endroit fourmille d'activité. »

Dean laisse tomber la pile de livres, parmi laquelle il fouillait quelque part du côté du bras de Sam, dans un lourd 'boum', et Sam s'attend presque à ce que quelqu'un vienne leur demander de faire moins de bruit.

Il est presque sûr que ce genre de chose n'arrive que dans les films. Quoique Dean peut se montrer particulièrement agaçant, donc ils feraient peut-être une exception pour lui.

Dean soupire, un son rude et peu élégant, puis fronce les sourcils et regarde autour d'eux.

« Où est Cas? » Il se retourne complètement pour regarder en direction des étagères.

Sam relève la tête et jette un œil de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Il tape Dean sur l'épaule et pointe du doigt dans cette direction.

Castiel est plié devant un des ordinateurs de la bibliothèque, poussant la souris avec curiosité, l'expression de quelqu'un de sûr de sa capacité à apprendre de nouvelles choses, même s'il a encore du chemin à faire, affichée sur son visage.

Dean jure dans sa barbe et traverse l'étendue de moquette qui les sépare de l'ange.

Sam l'observe saisir le bras de Castiel, l'observe tenter avec humour de le soulever de sa chaise et abandonner lorsque Castiel se montre complètement amovible.

Dean se penche, chuchote quelque chose dans l'oreille de l'ange qui le fait baisser la tête, presque avec honte. Il laisse Dean attraper sa veste et le tirer hors de sa chaise.

Cette scène pique la curiosité de Sam. La façon dont Castiel doit se concentrer pour se rendre humain, pour se rendre mou, malléable, réel... Il se demande si Lucifer serait aussi réel sous sa peau, ou s'il serait dur et obstiné comme le marbre–

–Sam trouve soudainement son livre sur l'architecture du XVIIe siècle fascinant. Jusqu'à ce que Dean lui lance un regard signifiant clairement 'arrête d'apprendre des trucs, on s'en va', une expression que Sam connait bien et qui l'a énervé une grande partie de sa vie.

Il les suit en traînant des pieds, et Castiel est en train de protester que l'accès à Internet était pour usage public.

« Tu n'es pas n'importe quel public, » rétorque Dean.

0o0o

Ils s'arrêtent pour prendre de l'essence et Dean interroge un des hommes au bord de la route. Il a l'air assez vieux pour avoir fait partie des premiers colons à avoir fondé cette satanée ville, et Dean est à moitié tenté de lui jeter de l'eau bénite au visage. Mais après quelques minutes de conversation, il est convaincu que c'est parce que l'homme est resté assis là pratiquement toute sa vie, à absorber la lumière du soleil et la poussière de la route et à perdre toute l'humidité de son corps.

Une bonne chose, décide Dean, parce que les momies sont des saletés à tuer.

L'homme ne sait rien non plus au sujet de leur affaire de personnes disparues, et Dean retourne d'un pas tranquille en direction de la voiture.

Sam est à l'intérieur de la station service. Il attend près de la porte avec une expression de frustration amusée dont Dean est généralement responsable.

« Où est Cas? » demande Dean, et c'est une question qu'il semble poser souvent aujourd'hui. Ce fichu ange ne peut pas rester en place cinq minutes, et s'il les a abandonnés pour s'installer dans un cybercafé ils vont devoir avoir La Conversation.

Mais Sam pointe du menton vers l'intérieur, au bout du rayon...

...où se trouve l'ange, apparemment captivé par les nombreuses variétés de barres chocolatées sur l'étalage.

« Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait en avoir une, » déclare Sam. Ce qui explique la situation, mais n'aide pas vraiment.

« Il est là depuis combien de temps? » demande Dean.

Sam regarde sa montre.

« Dix minutes. »

Dean lève les yeux au ciel et pénètre dans le rayon.

« Sam dit que tu es censé choisir un truc. »

L'ange tourne la tête pour le regarder, puis retourne son attention sur les sucreries.

« Je ne suis pas encore certain de ce que j'aime, » répond Castiel avec sérieux, comme si faire le mauvais choix aurait des conséquences catastrophiques, peut-être même pour l'humanité entière. Et Dean qui croyait que Sam était une drama queen.

Dean tend la main et prend six sucreries au hasard, puis attrape le poignet de Castiel et le traîne en direction de la caisse.

« Sam a dit que je pouvais en avoir _une_, » proteste Castiel.

« J'ai pris une décision exécutive, autrement on y sera encore demain. »

Dean paie, puis lui fait un geste sensé exprimer "c'est tes sucreries, c'est toi qui te débrouille avec".

Castiel découvre le pouvoir secret des poches de son trench-coat.

C'est clairement un bon jour pour lui.

Sam lève les yeux au ciel quand ils sortent enfin, se glisse dans la voiture et attend là, une jambe remuant distraitement sous les rayons du soleil.

Vingt secondes après que Dean ait fait démarrer le moteur, on entend le bruit d'un emballage qu'on ouvre et Dean se dit que l'ange va être occupé pour le reste de l'après-midi.

« Il y a des cacahouètes dans celle-là, » déclare Castiel, et Dean ne saurait dire exactement si c'est de la surprise ou de la désapprobation dans la voix de l'ange.

Quoiqu'il l'entend croquer un instant plus tard, ça devait donc être une _bonne_ surprise.

Sam déplie la carte sur ses genoux.

« Donc, apparemment il y a une partie de la ville plus ancienne. » Sam tapote du doigt un pli que Dean ne peut pas voir d'où il est.

« Internet serait très utile pour... » commence Castiel.

« Non, » le coupe Dean. Parce qu'ils vont résoudre une affaire, une, sans ce satané Internet. « On finit ce boulot, puis on achète un nouvel ordi. »

Castiel ne répond rien.

Dean lui jette un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

Il fixe l'arrière du crâne de Dean, le front plissé, le menton légèrement relevé.

Dean pense qu'il boude.

Bon Dieu.

Sam attend patiemment qu'il ait fini de marmonner au sujet des anges et de leurs obsessions avant de pencher la carte sur le côté.

« Alors, on pourrait commencer de ce côté-là, apparemment cette maison est un des bâtiments d'origine, donc il y a de fortes chances... » Sam s'interrompt et glisse les photocopies qu'il a faites plus tôt par-dessus la carte. « Non, attends, je crois que je me suis trompé... »

« Quoi? »

Sam secoue la tête, mais ne dit rien de plus pendant que sa cervelle s'active.

« Je n'aime _pas_ ça, » proclame Castiel, comme si une des sucreries l'avait personnellement offensé. Les yeux de Dean se tournent vers le rétroviseur et trouve Castiel en train de fixer les deux tiers d'une barre chocolatée, l'air de ne pas savoir qu'en faire.

Dean tend la main par-dessus son siège, et après une pause Castiel la lui donne.

Il la dévore en trois bouchées et balance le papier quelque part par-dessus sa tête.

Sam le fixe du regard.

« Quoi? » demande-t-il, la bouche pleine.

« Rien, » répond prudemment son frère. « Absolument rien. » Il prend ensuite soin de recommencer à regarder la carte en marmonnant quelque chose comme quoi l'aveuglement est une déficience mentale.

Bon sang, ça va être une longue journée.

0o0o

Au final, la journée n'est pas seulement longue, elle s'avère également être une complète perte de temps.

Trois heures passées à fouiller dans les archives de l'hôpital leur apprend qu'ils faisaient fausse route et que les personnes disparues n'ont probablement rien à voir avec la ville. Ou du moins rien qui ne nécessite leur présence à eux.

Dean se retrouve à ramener chez lui leur principal suspect pour le monstre de la semaine lorsqu'il s'avère n'être qu'un père surprotecteur et non pas un monstre dévoreur de chaire humaine, est c'est juste embarrassant.

_Embarrassant_.

Au moins, la chambre du motel sent bon la nourriture quand il ouvre la porte.

Il jette son manteau et les clefs sur la table et vole une part de la pizza de Sam au passage.

« Cas n'aime pas la pizza, » l'informe Sam d'un air désolé. Il est avachi sur son lit, ses membres gigantesques prenant une place franchement ridicule.

« Honte à toi, Cas, » fait Dean avec sérieux, et Cas le regarde d'un air confus depuis l'endroit où il est bien sagement assis appuyé contre la tête de leur lit– de l'autre lit. Dean ôte ses bottes et s'installe à côté de lui.

Castiel est déjà en mode "mou comme un humain", il est donc facile de le pousser un peu pour se faire de la place. Sam l'a apparemment convaincu de retirer son manteau et la veste de son costume, bien qu'il l'ait étonnamment laissé garder ses chaussures. Dean se demande honnêtement comment s'est déroulé cette conversation.

Mais Castiel est plutôt chaud à travers sa chemise, donc ça doit faire un moment qu'il est là.

Dean vole l'autre boîte de pizza, pas du tout déçu de ne pas devoir la partager avec l'ange, qui se révèle être un puits sans fond s'ils ne surveillent pas ce qu'il commande à manger.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde? »

« Piège de Cristal, » répond Sam à travers une bouchée de pizza, et Dean se dit que son frère et lui ne sont peut-être pas les meilleures personnes pour enseigner à Castiel comment manger en public.

« Alors, on va où, après ce fiasco? »

« Je sais pas, je regarderai dans les journaux demain, voir si je repère un truc, sinon j'appellerai Bobby pour lui demander s'il a quelque chose pour nous. »

« Si nous avions un ordinateur, nous pourrions trouver une autre affaire bien plus vite, » fait remarquer Castiel d'une voix qu'il espère clairement être celle de la raison.

Dean foudroie son oreille du regard.

« Mec, va acheter un ordi avec Sam, j'en n'ai rien à battre. »

Castiel tourne la tête et Dean peut sentir son soupir désolé sur son visage.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire de la peine, je remarquais simplement que dans vos circonstances, un accès à Internet peut se montrer utile. »

Dean détourne les yeux, se servant de sa pizza pour masquer son irritation.

« Tu ne m'as pas _fait de la peine_, » dit-il la bouche pleine. « J'en ai juste marre de vous voir vous languir, tous les deux. Bien que je ne voie vraiment pas pourquoi Sam a hâte de découvrir la suite de ses aventures avec Lucifer. Dans tous les sens du mot "aventures". »

Dean s'attendait tout à fait à recevoir l'oreiller qui vient s'écraser sur son visage.

Castiel, pas tellement.

« Désolé Cas, » dit sèchement Sam.

Dean lui renvoie l'oreiller, entend le son de Sam qui l'attrape.

« Ou alors, tu pourrais juste demander à ton petit ami où il a l'intention de transformer une rivière en fleuve de sang, la prochaine fois que tu le vois. »

« Mec, t'es en train de me provoquer à te balancer de la pizza dessus, là. »

Dean ne s'inquiète pas, Sam ne gâcherait jamais de la pizza comme ça, il a bien trop de respect pour sa délicieuse garniture.

« Je ne comprends pas, » déclare tranquillement Castiel, et l'espace d'un instant Dean pense qu'il parle de la pizza, mais Castiel est en train de regarder la télé.

« Il essaie d'attirer son attention, il a fait ça exprès pour attirer la police dans le bâtiment, » explique Sam.

Castiel acquiesce, l'air de parfaitement comprendre à présent.

Dean se dit que hé, peut-être que la télé peut être éducationnelle, Castiel est en train d'apprendre à stopper une attaque terroriste dans un gratte-ciel.

Il s'endort avant que Bruce Willis n'atteigne le toit.

Il se souvient vaguement qu'à un moment donné, Castiel a bougé, sa chaleur s'éloignant de Dean et le laissant un bref instant seul contre les draps froids. Il se souvient avoir marmonné quelque chose qui a fait rester l'ange un peu plus longtemps.

Après ça, plus rien, jusqu'à...

Quelque chose lui atterrit sur le visage.

Il pousse un juron et gesticule dans tout les sens en se redressant, clignant des yeux sous la lumière cruelle du matin qui remplit la pièce.

Sam est en train de le regarder sévèrement à tout juste plus d'un mètre, et il y a quelque chose de froid sur ses genoux. Dean réalise, un peu tard, qu'il a été réveillé par ses propre jeans.

« Bon Dieu, Sam, tu pourrais avoir un peu de compassion! »

« Mec, sérieusement, lève-toi, » réplique Sam avec fougue. « C'est toi qui disait vouloir partir d'ici à sept heure. » La silhouette un peu floue de Sam se saisit du sac sur la table et le sort en direction de la voiture.

Dean lui fait un doigt d'honneur et replonge la tête dans l'oreiller.

Qui sent comme Castiel.

Ce qui est bizarre mais compréhensible, puisqu'il a passé une bonne partie de la nuit là, à regarder Dean manger de la pizza et Bruce Willis sauver le monde. Et Dean devrait probablement s'excuser à un moment donné de s'être endormi sur lui.

Et non, Sam ne le laissera jamais oublier ça, mais Dean mérite sûrement les moqueries de son frère après toutes ses blagues douteuses sur Lucifer.

C'est pas comme si la situation était bizarre ou quoi que ce soit.

Pas comme si l'ange s'était roulé tout nu dans son lit.

...

Cette érection est totalement inappropriée, dit-il fermement à son corps.

_Cette foutue érection est totalement inappropriée!_


	8. Partie 8: Travail hors connexion

**Partie 8 : Travail hors connexion**

**Pairing :** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Lucifer  
**Rating :** PG-13

Une fois de plus, Sam se retrouve dans l'étrange chambre de motel.

C'est comme si quelqu'un avait une vague idée de ce à quoi ressemblent les chambres d'hôtel et celles de motel et avait essayé d'assembler un mixe entre les deux. Au final, on dirait que quelqu'un a pris ce qu'il y avait de mieux un peu partout, sans savoir exactement ce que signifie "mieux". Et l'atmosphère de la chambre se retrouve quelque part à mi-chemin entre l'air pur de la montagne et la lumière de la forêt amazonienne, ce à quoi on ajoute le doux fracas de vagues sur des rochers. Mais Sam est également certain de voir de la neige à travers la fenêtre. Il se demande si Lucifer ne serait pas un peu schizophrène.

« Cette chambre est ratée, vous savez, » se sent-il obligé de dire.

Lucifer émet un bruit, curieux.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les chambres de motel, j'ai tenté d'être créatif. »

De toutes les phrases qui devraient vous inquiéter lorsqu'elles sortent de la bouche de Lucifer, "j'ai tenté d'être créatif" doit être assez proche du sommet du classement.

Quoique les meubles n'ont pas encore essayé de le manger, ou de le traîner en enfer. Sam considère que c'est un plus.

Toujours est-il, le mobilier a toute la nuit devant lui pour développer des tendances anthropophages.

« Si j'ouvrais la porte, où est-ce que je me retrouverais? » demande-t-il, bien qu'il soit à peu près certain de ne pas vouloir connaître la réponse. A peu près certain qu'elle serait _horrible_, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Où est-ce que tu aimerais te retrouver? » rétorque Lucifer, comme si l'idée lui semblait soudainement intéressante.

Sam abandonne et se glisse hors du lit, explore l'étrange pièce.

« Vous devez bien avoir de meilleures choses à faire, » finit-il par dire après avoir ouvert tous les placards (vides) et regardé dans la salle de bain (extravagante). « Autre chose que de me harceler pendant que je dors. »

Il se demande s'il devrait lancer un sarcastique "ne devriez-vous pas être en train de détruire le monde" mais il se dit qu'il risquerait de forcer Lucifer à s'y mettre, précisément, et ça irait légèrement à l'encontre de leur but.

« Il n'y a rien que j'ai plus envie de faire en ce moment, » lui répond Lucifer de sa voix juste un peu trop honnête pour ne pas être légèrement effrayante.

« Personne d'autre à harceler? » demande Sam à tout hasard.

« Personne d'autre que toi. Tu es unique, Sam. »

« Tout le monde est unique, » proteste doucement Sam. Lucifer émet un son dans sa gorge, comme s'il n'était pas entièrement convaincu.

« Lorsque je dis mon nom aux gens ils tendent à être... moins enclins à me parler. »

« Et ça vous surprend vraiment? » demande platement Sam.

« Pas totalement, » admet le diable.

Sam s'assied sur une chaise près de la table.

« Tu n'as pas d'ordinateur, aujourd'hui, » remarque Lucifer.

« Non, » répond simplement Sam. « Je suis navré si l'absence de porno sur votre personne présente un inconvénient pour vous. »

« J'apprécie plus de choses sur Internet que simplement la pornographie, » l'informe Lucifer, comme s'il était déçu, blessé que Sam ait une si mauvaise image de lui.

Sam refuse de se sentir désolé pour Lucifer alors qu'il le soupçonne d'utiliser Internet pour relever les faiblesses nombreuses et variées de l'humanité. Pas toutes liées au sexe.

« Et bien vous manquez de chance, l'ordinateur est foutu, il est tombé dans un puits pendant une chasse et de l'eau s'est infiltrée dedans. » Sam laisse ses doigts se promener avec curiosité sur l'étagère à côté de la table, déplace bible, flyers de take-outs, rhinocéros en bois et paquet de cartes à jouer... Oh. Il s'empare de ce dernier, étale son contenu sur la table, rassemble les cartes brillantes recouvertes d'images aux couleurs vives et les mélange distraitement.

Lucifer l'observe, fasciné.

Sam laisse échapper un soupir agacé et pousse du pied la chaise en face de lui.

Lucifer lui lance un regard honnêtement surpris, mais avant que Sam ait le temps de se demander si c'était une bonne idée ou non le diable se glisse sur la chaise, pose les bras sur la table.

« Vous savez jouer au poker? » Il s'attend totalement à recevoir en réponse un "bien sûr" amusé, peut-être une blague au sujet de jouer avec le diable. À la place, Lucifer hoche négativement la tête, un mouvement délicat qui semble étrangement innocent.

Sam en est légèrement désarçonné un instant. Il se rend soudainement compte à quel point Lucifer est _différent_. Peu importe à quel point il semble à l'aise dans sa peau, il tâtonne encore dans ce monde humain. En toute honnêteté Lucifer lui flanque moins les jetons quand Sam le traite comme une personne. Une simple personne normale qui est un peu confuse et ne sait pas trop comment être humain. Ou alors peut-être qu'il est plus facile de penser à lui comme à une espèce d'extra-terrestre étrange que comme à l'ange déchu qui règne en Enfer.

« Aucun intérêt de jouer si on n'a rien à miser, » décide Sam. Il plaque les cartes sur la table, faces cachées. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez? »

Les yeux de Lucifer s'agrandissent légèrement de confusion.

« Dans vos poches, » explique lentement Sam, comme s'il s'adressait à un petit enfant. Lucifer baisse les yeux avec curiosité, comme s'il n'avait peut-être jamais remarqué qu'il avait des poches, ou des pantalons, ou peut-être même des jambes.

Mais il retire ses mains de la table, fouille dans les poches de son jean d'une manière qui démontre clairement qu'il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il est en train de faire.

Il émet un petit son lorsqu'il découvre quelque chose, extirpe quelques billets froissés et une poignée de pièces qui roulent sur la table. Sam tend les mains, mets un peu d'ordre dans tout ce bazar.

« Okay, vous avez vingt-sept dollars et dix-sept cents, félicitations, vous êtes incroyablement riche. »

Lucifer grimace en réponse à la moquerie de Sam, puis le regarde fouiller lui aussi dans ses poches.

« Et moi, j'ai... wouah, encore moins que vous, et un paquet de M&M's." »

Il rassemble tout l'argent et le sépare en deux piles égales.

« Ça, c'est à vous. Ne jouez pas avec. »

Puis Sam Winchester apprend au Diable à jouer au poker.

Dean n'arrive pas à dormir.

Certes, il n'essaie pas vraiment, il se contente de fixer le plafond tandis que Sam ronfle doucement dans le lit d'à côté. Castiel... Dean n'a pas la moindre idée d'où il est, et il ne sait pas trop s'il doit s'en inquiéter ou pas, mais il est à peu près certain que ce n'est pas de sa faute à _lui_ si Castiel a disparu. Mais les voyages occasionnels de l'ange à la recherche de Dieu ont jusqu'alors toujours inclus des coups de fil occasionnels pour lui dire où il était, ou lui poser des questions bizarres, ou même juste pour savoir ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Son téléphone refuse obstinément de sonner. Ce qui est bizarre, et pas dans un bon sens, plutôt dans un sens qui est en train de le rendre dingue. Laisser Dean seul avec ses pensées est une punition étrange et cruelle, parce que ses pensées sont tordues d'une manière sur laquelle Dean ne tient pas particulièrement à s'appesantir, et il n'y a en ce moment aucun monstre à tuer pour se changer les idées.

Et donc il doit y penser. C'est... Dean ne connait pas les mots exacts mais c'est un de ces machins psychologiques compliqués où son cerveau à été exposé à trop de fausse pornographie et est confus et pense que Cas est... que Cas est quelque chose qu'il n'est pas.

C'est évident.

D'accord, il aime bien quand Cas est là, il aime bien ses côtés un peu bizarres et la façon dont tout ce qu'il dit à l'air mortellement sérieux, la façon dont il peut royalement botter les fesses des démons. La façon dont il s'est approprié la plage arrière avec son trench-coat et sa dépendance extravagante et fort peu angélique au sucre et à Internet. La façon hilarante dont Sam continue à patiemment lui expliquer toutes les étrangetés de la race humaine. La façon dont il le regarde, parfois...

Sam, il a toujours été là, c'est Sam, le monde n'est pas pareil sans lui. Mais Castiel est quelque chose de nouveau, de différent, de _spécial_ dans la vie de Dean. Et l'une des rares personnes au monde qui assure ses arrières sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, en qui Dean a une confiance absolue.

Donc voilà, Castiel est toutes ces autres choses, juste pas _ça_.

Tout le reste, oui.

Sauf ça...

Bordel.

_Bordel._

Dean fixe l'obscurité, en conflit avec lui-même, pendant une longue minute.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Sam marmonner comme quoi une couleur bat une quinte avant de se retourner.

Dean le regarde en plissant des yeux.

« Mec, j'espère pour toi que t'es pas en train de faire ce que je pense. »

« Alors, » commence prudemment Sam tandis que Lucifer découvre comment agencer les cartes dans sa main en éventail. « Vous êtes dans le corps de qui, au fait? » Ce n'est pas une question très agréable, mais il pense qu'il a peut-être le droit de savoir.

« Son nom était Nick, » répond très simplement Lucifer.

« Était? »

« Il était suicidaire. » La voix de Lucifer baisse, devient presque un murmure. « Il ne voulait plus vivre dans ce monde, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. »

Sam le regarde par-dessus ses cartes parce que bon Dieu, tous deux se battent avec tant de fougue pour rester dans ce monde. C'est étrangement déprimant.

« Il ne s'est pas tué, » fait remarquer Lucifer. « Je l'ai brûlé. »

Sam met une seconde à comprendre ce qu'il essaie de dire. Ce qu'il laisse échapper, doucement. Mais ça ne fait aucune différence, ça n'est pas _juste_ pour autant.

« C'est ce que vous voulez me faire à moi, pourtant, n'est-ce pas? » dit-il calmement.

Lucifer soupire et secoue la tête.

« Me croirais-tu si je te disais que non? » demande-t-il. « Je ne pense pas. Mais la réponse est tout de même non. »

« Excusez-moi de ne pas accorder beaucoup de foi à ce changement soudain d'opinion, étant donné la direction qu'ont pris les événements depuis ma naissance. »

« Tu devrais pourtant être prêt à croire en la possibilité d'interprétation du texte plus que nul autre. » Lucifer jette de l'argent sur la table d'un geste absent, bien que Sam le soupçonne d'être à nouveau en train de bluffer. C'est difficile à dire, les traits durs du visage de Lucifer semblent dégager une espèce de sérénité. Comme s'il se souvenait de comment avoir l'air vaste et insondable.

Lucifer tente de jeter un coup d'œil à ses cartes lorsqu'il se déplace légèrement.

« On ne triche pas, grogne Sam, et il ouvre le paquet de M&M's, en fourre un dans sa bouche.

Le paquet ouvert se froisse et tombe sur le côté.

Un des M&M's roule sur la table. Il est rouge.

Lucifer le regarde d'un air curieux. Quelle étrange chose rouge vif qui ne sert à rien.

« Essayez, » offre Sam avec désinvolture. « Je pense que vous aimerez. »

Lucifer soulève un sourcil, comme s'il pensait que ses goûts étaient trop vastes et étranges pour que Sam puisse les comprendre.

« Mangez donc la sucrerie rouge et brillante, » lui dit Sam sans regarder, et Lucifer le surprend, faisant exactement ce qu'on lui demande.

Sam lève les yeux à ce moment-là, et oui, il a déjà vu cette expression auparavant, cette perplexité étonnée. Comme quelqu'un qui vient de découvrir son sens du goût, et n'a aucune idée de ce dont il peut en faire. Lucifer le fixe un long moment, puis avale.

Sam songe qu'il vient peut-être juste d'ajouter un point dans la colonne "ne pas détruire l'humanité".

Il laisse cette révélation le pénétrer tandis qu'il se couche, rassemble les cartes (Lucifer lui donne les siennes avec réticence, il avait un bon jeu pour une fois), et les mélange à nouveau.

Il est en train de regarder ses nouvelles cartes lorsqu'il entend le léger bruit de quelqu'un en train de croquer.

« Est-ce que vous comptez manger tous les M&M's? » Sam relève les yeux à nouveau. Lucifer fait rouler un M&M's vert entre ses doigts, son visage reflétant une approbation surprise.

« Ils sont bons, » déclare-t-il avec fermeté. Comme si ce nouveau développement était inattendu et peut-être même un peu agaçant.

« Je vous avais dit que vous aimeriez. Castiel vient de découvrir les merveilles du sucre et... disons que c'est un trait de famille. »

« Tu aimes bien mon frère, » dit Lucifer avec curiosité.

« Oui, » répond calmement Sam. « Oui, c'est vrai. » C'est un type bien, et ça lui a demandé beaucoup d'efforts pour y arriver. Ce qui vaut beaucoup.

Lucifer semble étrangement appréciatif.

« C'est un petit rebelle. »

« Étant donné que ceux qui suivent les règles sont une bande de connards qui ne cherchent que leurs propres intérêts, je pense que c'est une bonne chose, » réplique Sam du tac au tac, avec acidité.

« Mmm hmm. » C'est un doux murmure d'approbation de Lucifer, bien qu'il y ait quelque chose d'ancien en dessous, quelque chose comme une blessure qui n'aurait jamais guéri.

« Personne n'est du côté des humains, pas vrai ? Les anges veulent fermer boutique, se boucher les oreilles et vivre au paradis pour toujours. Vous, vous voulez tout détruire. Et les démons, j'en sais rien, faire rôtir des marshmallows pendant que vous détruisez tout. »

« Je ne veux pas _tout_ détruire, » proteste Lucifer.

« Vouloir détruire _presque tout_ compte toujours, » répond sèchement Sam.

Lucifer lui concède le point avec un regard.

« De toute manière, on est foutu, alors excusez-moi si je vous traite tous d'enfoirés et vous dis d'aller vous faire voir en enfer. » Sam se couche, dégouté par le jeu avec lequel il se retrouve.

Lucifer émet un son irrité, et Sam le soupçonne d'avoir eu un bon jeu à nouveau.

« C'est pas comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit. Si chacun obtient ce qu'il veut, je sais bien comment tout ça va finir. »

« Je suppose que tu finiras, d'une manière ou d'une autre, par me traiter à nouveau d'enfoiré, » décrète Lucifer, mais d'un ton amusé.

Sam émet un son inélégant et tend les cartes vers Lucifer.

« Je devrais probablement vous traiter de quelque chose de pire. Vous êtes le diable après tout. »

« Je suis ce qu'Il veut que je sois, apparemment. » La voix de Lucifer est douce et lointaine.

Sam n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien répondre à ça.

Il lui offre un autre M&M's.

Apparemment, Lucifer préfère les rouges.

Il est huit heures dix, et ça fait déjà vingt minutes que Sam est assis dans le siège passager, prêt à partir.

Dean est toujours en train de s'agiter dans leur chambre. Par moment il sort un sac, se rend compte qu'il a oublié quelque chose et retourne farfouiller dans la chambre. Sam regarde par la fenêtre de la voiture. Il est plus ou moins certain que Dean n'a pas besoin d'une audience quand il est dans cet état-là, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Il finit tout de même par être sûr que tout est dans le coffre ou sur le siège arrière, organisé comme il le souhaite. Ou tout du moins, il ne trouve plus rien contre quoi s'énerver.

Il se glisse dans la voiture, démarre le moteur, et sort de sa place de parking avec moins de délicatesse que d'habitude.

Sam peut l'entendre s'agiter mentalement, mais ne dit rien. Honnêtement, il n'a pas l'énergie pour aider son frère à déclencher la dispute qu'il cherche clairement.

« Tu parlais dans ton sommeil cette nuit, » lui dit soudainement Dean, d'un air tendu, comme s'il sait parfaitement que ça va mal se finir mais qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

C'est l'équivalent de donner un coup de pied dans la fourmilière pour les Winchester. Quoique Sam ne soit pas ravi de se voir attribuer le rôle de la fourmilière dans ce scénario précis.

Il grogne une vague réponse affirmative.

« Tu jouais sérieusement au poker avec le diable ? » Sam remue dans son siège, un mouvement qui fait grincer le cuir et ne lui fait certainement pas marquer de point.

« On ne jouait rien d'important, » répond-il prudemment.

« Hein hein. » La voix de Dean est tendue.

« J'avais un paquet de M&M's et il avait vingt dollars, » ajoute Sam, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Les mains de Dean se resserrent sur le volant.

« T'as fait quoi, tu lui as fouillé les poches ? »

« Je n'ai pas fouillé les poches de Lucifer, » réplique vertement Sam.

Dean continue à le fixer.

« Il a fouillé ses propres poches, ok. » Il y a de nouveau un silence tendu, et Sam se sent obliger de le remplir. « Puis il a mangé tous mes M&M's. »

Dean arrête de regarder la route assez longtemps pour hausser un sourcil dans sa direction, l'air de dire "de quoi ?"

« C'est pas comme si je pouvais m'enfuir, » proteste Sam. « Peut-être que je suis en train de l'attirer du côté du Bien à l'aide de friandises ? »

« Ou peut-être qu'il se contente de te voler tes friandises. »

Sam étire sa jambe, la cognant au passage, et arrête de retenir sa langue.

« Mec, je sais pas où est Cas, ni pourquoi il n'a pas encore appelé, alors arrête de te défouler sur moi, » déclare-t-il catégoriquement.

La bouche de Dean s'étire en une ligne fine, indiquant à Sam qu'il a vu juste, mais Dean a l'air si blessé que Sam est presque désolé.


	9. Partie 9: Connexion Réseau

**Partie 9 : Connexion réseau**

**Pairing :** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Lucifer  
**Rating :** PG-13

Six jours. Ça fait officiellement six jours.  
« Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose? » demande Dean depuis l'autre côté de la pièce.

Sam relève la tête du journal dans lequel il cherche attentivement à relever toute activité suspecte.

« Il ne lui est rien arrivé, » le rassure-t-il.

« Ça fait six jours qu'il est parti. »

« Il s'est déjà absenté pour de plus longues périodes, Dean. » Sam entoure une attaque d'animal dans l'intention de lire l'article plus tard et reporte son attention sur son frère, qui est avachi sur le canapé d'un air bizarrement tendu, énervé et inquiet à la fois.

« Il a toujours téléphoné les fois d'avant, mon Dieu, et si–«

« Il n'est pas mort, » le coupe sèchement Sam.

Dean se redresse afin de pouvoir foudroyer son frère par-dessus le dossier du canapé.

« J'allais pas dire _et s'il était mort_, Seigneur, Sam, » réplique-t-il avec fougue. « J'allais dire "et s'il a des ennuis", pourquoi diable suggères-tu carrément _mort_? »

« J'ai juste pensé que tu... » Sam se tait lorsqu'il remarque l'expression sur le visage de Dean. « Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Ce n'est pas un petit chien, il ne risque pas de se faire renverser par une voiture dans la rue. »

Et d'accord, il voit bien à l'expression de Dean que sa remarque n'a franchement pas aidé.

Sam abandonne, essaie de décider s'il vaut la peine d'entourer du stylo rouge de la suspicion une série de disparitions de chats. Parce que ce dont Dean a vraiment besoin là maintenant, c'est de tuer quelque chose. Malheureusement, les petites villes américaines se montrent pour l'instant étrangement peu coopératives. Etant donné qu'ils sont sensés être au plein cœur de l'Apocalypse, tant de calme est légèrement inquiétant.

Il refuse toutefois de suivre le conseil de Dean et de "pomper des informations de Lucifer", dans n'importe quel sens du terme.

Ne serait-ce que parce que son frère n'avait pas été fichu d'arrêter de ricaner assez longtemps pour pouvoir formuler une phrase entière.

Il avait presque oublié à quel point il est difficile de chasser sans une connexion Internet. Quoique Dean avait dit une affaire, juste une affaire, puis Sam pourrait retourner à sa chère technologie. C'est uniquement parce que l'ainé des Winchester tourne en rond en trainant des pieds, son humeur sautant d'inquiet à furieux puis à coupable plus vite que celle d'un schizophrène que Sam n'en a pas parlé. Mais tant pis, n'importe quelle excuse pour s'évader de ce motel un moment est bonne à prendre.

« Je vais aller chercher un nouvel ordi, je ramène le déjeuner au passage? »

Dean grogne comme s'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Mais Sam sait fichtrement bien que c'est comme s'il venait de promettre à Dean de lui ramener son déjeuner, et que son frère lui fera une scène s'il revient les mains vides.

Sam lève les yeux au ciel, attrape son blouson et ouvre la porte.

Elle se referme dans un claquement derrière lui.

Dean met une demi-heure à terminer le boulot que Sam avait commencé, mais il est moins pointilleux. Les disparitions de chats ont droit à deux cercles rouges et une grande flèche, parce que Dean est à peu près sûr que tout commence par le fait de dévorer des chats. Puis il gribouille sur le visage d'un homme d'affaire arrogant qui ressemble un peu trop à Zachariah à son goût.

Avant d'abandonner par dépit le journal sur la table pour aller prendre une douche.

Sam a laissé ses affaires trainer partout, et il peut prétendre tout ce qu'il veut qu'il n'utilise _pas_ des shampoings de filles pour garder ses cheveux brillants et lisses, Dean sait que c'est faux. Quoiqu'il soit évident que ça ne fonctionne pas, donc Sam ferait mieux d'arrêter de dépenser des fortunes en produits d'entretien capillaire.

Dean ne prend même pas la peine de se sécher les cheveux, il se contente de draper une serviette autour de sa taille et ouvre la porte de la salle de bain. Il a la ferme intention de laisser de l'eau dégouliner sur les affaires de Sam. Son frère n'a pas eu l'occasion de lui faire un sermon au sujet de son absence de respect pour les affaires des autres depuis des jours, ça lui fera du bien.

Quoiqu'il ait intérêt à lui ramener à manger, parce que Dean meurt de faim...

Il relève la tête, et a tout juste le temps de remarquer le trench-coat, les cheveux en bataille et le visage précautionneusement vide d'expression avant d'avoir traversé la pièce sans même s'en être rendu compte, comme s'il avait développé son propre pouvoir de téléportation.

Puis il a un ange serré dans ses bras.

Un ange dur au début, mais qui se détend progressivement, devient mou comme un humain... et se laisse aller dans ses bras.

Dean réalise, avec un peu de retard, qu'il est en train d'enlacer Castiel. D'une manière qui pourrait être décrite comme un peu trop enthousiaste.

Aussi, il ne porte en tout et pour tout qu'une serviette.

Et il est toujours mouillé.

Apparemment, il semble avoir échoué dans son entreprise d'agir comme si de rien n'était, et ce de façon spectaculaire.

« Bonjour, Dean, » dit Castiel contre son oreille, sa voix vibrant sur sa peau.

Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir particulièrement envie de lâcher sa prise. Ce qui prend une seconde à rassurer Dean. Avant qu'il ne se souvienne que Castiel n'a pas vraiment d'expérience en matière d'embrassades viriles telles que la leur. Autant qu'il en sache, elles pourraient durer des heures.

Dean devrait probablement protester, parce qu'ils s'enlacent maintenant depuis assez longtemps pour avoir dépassé le stade gênant depuis belles lurettes. S'il attend encore plus, Castiel finira bien par se douter que quelque chose cloche.

« Je te présente mes excuses, il m'était impossible de te contacter, je n'avais pas de réseau téléphonique où je me trouvais, » déclare lentement Castiel.

« T'étais où? » demande Dean contre le col de l'ange.

« La Fosse des Mariannes, » répond doucement Castiel.

Dean grogne, parce que ça semble en effet être un endroit génial pour chercher Dieu.

« C'était comment? »

« Froid, » répond tranquillement Castiel. Dean se dit que l'ange est peut-être, d'une certaine manière, content d'être de retour.

Quelqu'un se racle la gorge.

Dean aperçoit Sam par-dessus l'épaule de Castiel, remplissant l'embrasure de la porte avec ses membres ridiculement longs, ses sacs et son expression amusée.

« Est-ce que je devrais revenir plus tard? » demande-t-il.

Dean grogne, et relâche son étreinte sur l'ange avec réticence. En reculant, il remarque qu'il a laissé de grosses taches humides sur la chemise de Castiel et que ses cheveux sont tout aplatis d'un côté de sa tête.

Ça lui donne un air ringard, et tellement humain que ce n'en est même pas drôle.

« Salut Cas, content que tu sois de retour. »

« Je suis également content d'être de retour, Sam, » lui dit Castiel avec un petit hochement de tête, et il a l'air de vraiment le penser.

Sam lance le déjeuner à Dean, qui l'attrape sans faire tomber sa serviette, et dépose la boîte qu'il porte sur la table.

Il affiche un air suffisant en ouvrant le carton.

« J'ai ramené un Internet. »

Sam va s'installer dans un coin avec son déjeuner pour apprendre tranquillement à leur Internet à marcher, parler, faire du vélo, et toutes les autres choses qu'un Internet tout neuf fraîchement sorti de sa boîte doit apprendre à faire. Avant que les anges ne puissent les remplir de porno, cartes et autres recettes de pancakes aux myrtilles.

Dean est parfaitement heureux d'être seul avec son déjeuner et son ange, qui n'est pas mort.

« On était inquiets pour toi, » lui dit Dean en mâchant son hamburger. « En général, quand tu es à la recherche de Dieu, tu appelles au moins deux fois par jour, souvent plus que ça. »

Le visage de Castiel s'adoucit.

« Je suis désolé, Dean. »

« C'est rien. » Dean hoche la tête, tranquille, comme si ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Décidant d'ignorer complètement la brève période pendant laquelle il aurait été prêt à écorcher vivant n'importe quelle créature s'il avait ne serait-ce que suspecté qu'elle sache où se trouvait l'ange. « Juste, tu sais, appelle-nous, histoire qu'on sache que tu n'as pas d'ennuis. »

« Il est parfois difficile de se rendre compte du temps qui passe. J'aurais dû m'assurer que tu savais que mon silence n'était pas dû à un problème. »

« Mais au fait que tu étais au fond de la mer, » continue Dean.

Castiel acquiesce. « Ce n'est définitivement pas une région où la couverture réseau est de qualité. »

Dean fixe le visage de Castiel, calme et fatigué et juste un tout petit peu déçu, bien qu'il essaie vraiment de ne pas l'être.

« Je suis désolé que tu n'aies rien trouvé, » dit doucement Dean. « Là en bas. »

« C'était paisible, » admet Castiel. « Froid et lourd et paisible. »

« Et mouillé, je suppose, » ajoute Dean.

Le coin de la bouche de Castiel s'étire, juste un peu.

« Oui, c'était également très mouillé. »

Dean attrape ses dernières frites, se demande si Castiel a faim, se demande s'il lui arrive même d'avoir faim ou si ce n'est qu'une question de goût.

Il est presque certain qu'il y avait du chocolat dans son sac, mais il semble avoir disparu.

Sam l'a probablement donné à Lucifer.

Castiel se retient jusqu'à ce que Sam parte faire la lessive le lendemain matin. Dean est toujours plus ou moins endormi lorsqu'il entend le _bip_ d'un ordinateur portable qui s'allume.

Il grommèle un reproche amusé et se force à se réveiller, roulant sur le côté et se redressant sur ses coudes.

Cette fois-ci, Castiel a enlevé son trench-coat et sa veste _ainsi que ses chaussures_. Il est sur le lit de Sam, le portable en équilibre sur ses cuisses. L'écran est trop loin et trop flou pour que Dean puisse dire ce qu'il est en train de faire.

Dean se débarrasse de ses draps d'un coup de pied, se lève péniblement. Il pose sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel en passant, et disparaît dans la salle de bain.

Il se dit qu'il a trois possibilités: a) dire à Castiel qu'il a peut-être accidentellement développé une sorte de réaction... des espèces de sentiments inappropriés pour lui, b) ignorer le fait que quelque chose a changé entre eux, puisqu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que quoi que ce soit se passe dans la vraie vie, ou c) continuer à déprimer dans la salle de bain comme une adolescente attardée.

Dean regarde fixement son reflet dans le miroir. Il a une traînée de pâte dentifrice sur une joue.

Vraiment classe, Winchester, vraiment classe.

Castiel est toujours occupé avec l'ordinateur quand Dean ressort de la salle de bain en enfilant son t-shirt avec une légère pluie de gouttes d'eau et un nuage de vapeur. L'ange fixe l'écran de son regard intense et juste un peu terrifiant qui laisse penser que toute chose qui s'avère être inintéressante risque fort d'être frappée, rien que par principe.

Cas est bizarre. Génial, mais bizarre.

Dean aime ça chez lui.

Il sait une chose pour sûre, toutefois. S'il essaie de prétendre que rien n'a changé entre eux, il n'y arrivera pas. Cette option b ne peut mener à rien de bon. S'il ne se prend pas en main et ne dit rien, la situation deviendra gênée, et il se retrouvera avec un ange qui pensera que c'est de sa faute. Parce que Cas pense toujours que c'est de sa faute quand la situation devient gênée.

Il s'assied sur le bord du lit de Sam, à une dizaine de centimètres du pied de Castiel, qui semble étrangement petit dans sa chaussette bleu marine.

Dean prend une profonde inspiration et ferme l'ordinateur portable.

Castiel lève les yeux vers lui, comme si le geste de Dean était un moyen de réclamer son attention.

« J'ai un truc à te dire, » commence Dean. « Mais c'est pas facile à dire pour moi, et je veux pas que les choses entre nous deviennent bizarres, vraiment pas, Cas. » C'est vraiment la dernière chose qu'il voudrait.

Castiel fait prudemment glisser l'ordinateur de ses genoux et se tourne afin de pouvoir faire face à Dean, et Dean voit bien à la façon dont il se tient, relâché et détendu, qu'il est aussi humain qu'il le peut.

« Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux, Dean, je ne te jugerais jamais. »

Il le croit, vraiment. Il ne s'imagine pas une seconde que Castiel va se fâcher ou, _Seigneur_, se moquer de lui. Sauf que... sauf que ce n'est vraiment pas le genre de chose qu'on peu lâcher juste comme ça.

Il pense à une dizaine de façons de commencer ce qu'il est sur le point de dire, mais elles ne sont jamais bonnes.

S'il était un ange il le dirait, juste comme ça, avec cette honnêteté bizarre qu'ils ont. Au moins les mots sortiraient. En ce moment, les mots lui manquent.

Comment ça se passe, déjà, dans les fanfics?

Okay, non, c'est un mauvais endroit pour trouver l'inspiration, parce qu'il n'y a jamais plus que six paragraphes entre la confession et la partie de jambes en l'air et Dean n'est absolument pas prêt pour...

_Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il fout à être juste assis-là en train de fixer Castiel comme un idiot en se disputant avec son propre cerveau?_

Castiel l'observe toujours avec son expression d'attente mêlée à une patience infinie.

« J'ai des sentiments pour toi, » déclare Dean, et okay, on aurait dit une fille, comme il le craignait. « Des sentiments non-platoniques. Pour toi. »

Castiel le fixe.

« Ça fait un petit moment, quoique je n'ai pas tout de suite remarqué, et je voulais pas t'en parler, pour pas que ce soit... pour pas que tu penses que c'est ta faute. Mais je me suis dit que tu as le droit de savoir. De savoir que je pense à toi de cette manière là parfois. Et que peut-être que l'idée de t'embrasser me terrifie, mais que je crois bien que j'en ai tellement envie que ça m'est égal. » Les mots se bousculent tellement Dean est surpris que son discours soit cohérent. Embarrassant, mais cohérent.

Castiel le fixe toujours.

« J'espérais que tu aurais quelque chose à répondre, » ajoute Dean, avec une touche de désespoir, parce qu'on a besoin d'une réponse à ce genre de déclaration.

« Tu sais déjà que je t'aime, » déclare simplement Castiel.

Ce qui n'aide vraiment pas, _bon Dieu_.

« Mais pas comme ça, » réplique désespérément Dean. « Pas comme _ça_, pas comme si tu voulais, voulais vraiment, le sexe et toutes ces conneries humaines qui vont avec. »

« Dean... »

« Tu ne veux pas ça, » décrète Dean d'une voix étranglée, et il a l'impression qu'il est en train d'essayer de se convaincre lui-même.

« Peut-être devrais-tu me demander ce que je veux au lieu de me le dire, » dit doucement Castiel, et Dean en perd tout son souffle.

Il lui faut trois essais avant de pouvoir parler à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Cas? »

Il y a une longue pause, assez longue pour que Dean se ronge les sangs.

« Mes sentiments pour toi ne sont pas entièrement platoniques non plus, » dit lentement Castiel, et quelque chose se resserre dans la poitrine de Dean du fait qu'il ne détourne pas les yeux une seconde. Comme s'il admettait que c'était le cas depuis longtemps, qu'il y avait pensé mais n'avait rien dit. N'aurait peut-être jamais rien dit. « J'aimerais explorer les possibilités... avec toi. »

Dean peut sentir son pouls battre dans sa gorge. Comme une course effrénée qui le pousserait sûrement à s'assoir s'il n'était pas déjà assis.

Castiel fronce les sourcils d'un air incertain.

Il ouvre la bouche puis la referme, et c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que Dean voit Castiel avoir de la peine à former ses pensées en mots.

« Mais je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir habiter ce corps assez bien pour être assez sensible, assez réactif, pas de la manière dont un humain le serait, » admet-il, un peu méfiant, comme si Dean allait être déçu. « Si c'est ce que tu veux. Je ne _ressens_ pas les choses de la même manière. »

Il détourne le regard à ce moment-là, juste pour une seconde.

Dean a un peu l'impression de s'être pris une claque, parce qu'il ne veut pas que ce soit tout à propos de lui.

« Cas. »

La main de Dean est sur le bras de Castiel avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et il ne peut pas se forcer à le lâcher. Il peut sentir la chaleur de Castiel sous l'épaisseur de coton.

Il l'a touché des centaines de fois.

_Des centaines de fois._

Ça ne devrait pas être différent.

Mais ça l'est.

« Cas, je ne te demande pas de faire quoi que ce soit que tu ne veuilles pas faire, ou que tu ne _puisses_ pas faire. Je ne veux pas que tu sois humain, ou même que tu prétendes l'être. Ça te concerne aussi, toi et ce que tu veux. La vraie vie, c'est pas comme dans les livres, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? » Il jette un coup d'œil à l'ordinateur. « Ni comme dans les fics. C'est compliqué et embarrassant, parfois les choses tournent mal, et ça ne se termine pas après la scène de sexe. Mais c'est réel, complètement réel. »

Castiel a l'air de vouloir le croire, de désespérément vouloir le croire.

Dean resserre gentiment sa main sur son bras.

« Cas, tu n'es pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit, tu n'es pas obligé d'_être_ quoi que ce soit que tu n'es pas. Je ne suis pas amoureux de la version de toi des fanfics... »

La tête de Castiel se penche lentement sur le côté, de surprise.

...

Dean se rend alors compte exactement de ce qu'il vient d'admettre

Son subconscient l'applaudit sarcastiquement.


End file.
